Just some dribble:
by LithiumReaper
Summary: Following the events on Arcadia, Alice and Chris team up to save what's left of the human race. Will one last death be enough to end all the carnage? Or are they all just the last pawns in Umbrella's chess game? *Chapter 17 is up!*
1. Chapter 1

So I'm listening to some music, and I figured that I would write this anyway. I'm really a shitty writer so to be honest, don't expect all too much, hhmmmmkay?

Oh yeah, let me know what you think, please :)

"_Falling in the black_

_Slipping through the cracks_

_Falling to the depths can I ever go back?_

_Dreaming of the way it used to be." – Skillet, Falling inside the Black_

_**Memories, regrets and food. Chapter one in a load of scribbling.**_

She was standing on a beach, wearing a cool summer dress that whipped at her calves as the wind crept closer. Breathing fresh air, she smiled. The smell of the ocean certainly was intoxicating. A hand encircled her waist, and she felt content as he kissed her neck and whispered into her ear. "Alice, you know you can't stay here forever." Alice turned to face Carlos. He flashed a smile, that smile that made you smile. The smile you smile about when you think about that smile. "Carlos, I – " She started to speak, but all he did was smile, and slowly she felt that saying anything to him at this point in time would only result in her talking to herself. A sudden sadness fell on her shoulders, the mountain she had been carrying was back, but Carlos was still smiling. Patiently waiting for her relaxed demeanour to return. Carlos took her hand and turned toward the ocean in front of them. "Just look at that Alice. Just look at it. It keeps you going. Not dwelling on the people you have lost, or the people you so clearly think you are going to let down. The thought of seeing it again. Of being able to stand on a beach, your toes in the sand and the smell of the ocean encircling you again." Alice stared at Carlos, barely noticing the view. She misses him. She smell of him. The sight of him. The way he would hold her hand, as if it was the most normal thing to do in this _shitfest_ they called a world. "Carlos…" She started to speak, only to be cut off by his smile. "You need to wake up now Alice." Alice stared at Carlos, and then shook her head plainly signalling that didn't want to wake up.

"You need to wake up Alice." Something was touching her arm, or rather someone. Alice's eyes flew open, only to be staring into a bright white light. "You told me to wake you in an hour." Chris was sitting on a nearby table. Alice allowed her eyes to adjust to the lights, pulling her feet off the table, straightening in the chair. She longed back to the shower she so nearly took before a creepy little man and a huge mutant zombie disturbed her. "Yeah, thanks Chris." Alice rubbed her neck; an annoying dull pain had formed recently. Chris was fingering a button on the arm of his jacket. "You okay?" Chris looked up and sighed. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just can't seem to get used to all the action following you. Haven't been shot at like that in a while now." Alice laughed and grinned. "You must be getting old Chris Redfield." Alice thought of Carlos, and the pleasant dream she was having, only to wake up to Armageddon and Chris Redfield. Alice didn't seem to mind, but this wasn't the time or the place for such things. Alice sighed and stood up. "You should get some sleep Chris. The chair is still warm, and clearly calling your name." Chris chuckled and moved over to the chair, propping his legs up on the table. "Don't get too comfortable now. We still have work to do." Chris smiled and nodded. Alice gave him a faint smile, grabbing her guns and turned on her heel to leave. She barely closed the door when she heard Chris give a soft chuckle. "Yeah, that smile does suit you Alice." An image of Carlos smiling came to Alice and she suppressed a sigh. She wasn't used to being this human just yet. "This isn't the time or the place for such things." Alice stepped out onto the deck, cocking her shotgun and started patrolling the deck for any signs of impending danger. She heard the faint sound of the undead moaning in hunger, or rather moaning in lust of flesh. Alice shook all her previous thoughts of happily ever after out of her mind and let the _Project Alice_ inside of her take over for a while. Alice remembered just how glad she was to still be able to cling to the unemotional side of herself.

An hour later Alice stepped back into the warm room, slightly adjusting her eyes to the bright light. She tapped Chris' boot to wake him up. He opened one eye to give the person that woke him a death stare. Alice laughed and pushed his feet off the table, nearly throwing him backward over the chair. "Hey, watch it. I'm not that awake just yet." Chris sneered as Alice manoeuvred onto the table. "Didn't your mother ever tell you that by sitting on a table you'll never get a husband?" Chris smiled at his remark. Alice smiled and plainly remarked that she didn't need a husband. "After all, I have you don't I?" Catching him off guard, Alice turned her head toward the opening door. She took note of how Chris and Claire looked alike. Claire only had red hair, where as Alice couldn't be sure what colour Chris' hair was, seeing as it was so short. "You guys can go get something to eat." The convoy leader in Claire showed seeing as she had already appointed a cook and set up a routine watch. In groups of four, the lower decks were inspected and found that there was enough sleeping space for the younger people on Arcadia. Older people found themselves sleeping in the containment area, two guardsmen doing routine checks on the young ones in the crew cabins and the containment area. Chris and Alice took watch on the deck. Deciding that one of them go on watch for an hour, while the other slept. It was a brilliant plan, even if Alice had to say so herself. Jill was in the medical bay. She still hadn't woken up after they removed that thing from her chest. Alice noted that her eyes were red, like Weskers eyes. They must have infected her massively and fed her humans to keep the T-Virus from taking over completely. Alice frowned, thinking of how Jill hates Umbrella. They didn't know each other that well, maybe because they only spent a few hours together in Raccoon City and there wasn't exactly time to talk and share likes and dislikes. Even after they helped her escape the Detroit Facility, Alice and Jill kept their distance. There wasn't a whole lot to talk about after Umbrella made her kill Angela. Alice bit her lip as she thought back to those days, where there was a relative amount of normality. Apart from the _flesh-eating-walking-piranhas_ naturally. "Alice, you in there?" Claire's voice snapped her back to reality. Alice rubbed her shoulder, that damn dull ache wasn't planning on pissing off. "Come on, I'm starving." Chris motioned to the door as Alice forced herself up and off the table. "How did things get so fucked up?" Alice was talking to herself, more than throwing the question into the air. Chris shrugged and Claire stated that there are certain things that just happen. "Like that stupid bumper sticker said 'Shit Happens'." Claire took the chair Chris had vacated. "It won't help to dwell on that. We need to think about the here and now." Claire was staring out in front of herself. Plainly remarking more to herself. Alice didn't have to be human to know that Claire was thinking about something terrible, even though she can't remember exactly what it is that she's thinking about. Alice nodded and left with Chris in search of food, making Alice feel more human than she cared to remember.

Right, now I know it's kinda crappy, but let me know what you think please :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Characters:**** Just Alice and Chris.**

**Disclaimer:**** No, I don't own anything, although I wouldn't mind a Chris Redfield of my own ha-ha.**

And there it was. That feeling Alice had long forgotten since the end of world. It's been 8 years since the hive incident. 8 years since she felt this thing, except for that time after Detroit with Carlos, but that was just what happened when Alice thought she could forget for a while by drinking whiskey. And the only thing that solved was making her forget that she slept with Carlos, and she woke up with a hangover the size of Kansas. Alice shook her head and handed Chris a bowl of mush she got from the "chef" onboard the Arcadia. "What the hell is that?" Chris frowned and stared at the bowl Alice was holding out to him. "Looks like a mixture of oatmeal and pork n beans." Alice suppressed a smile at the disgusting thought. "I checked on Jill, she's still out like a rock. Claire must have pumped her full with a lot of drugs. She's been out for two days straight now." Alice was barely listening as she thought back to huge hangovers, meaningless sex and life before it all went to shit. "Alice?" Alice snapped back to reality. "Sorry, still getting used to…this, whatever I am now.." Chris shrugged. "I figure you were human all along, you were just a little further along that the rest of us. I mean, you're no different from any of us. Yeah, you can be a bit twisty at times, but that's just your personality. No offence." Chris poked Alice's arm and grinned. "Supposed I'm eating this mush then." Chris poked the contents of his plate. "Can I ask you something?" Alice spoke, making Chris look up. He looked positively miserable. "Sure, shoot." Alice thought of how she could put her question. "What I wouldn't give for some decent food. I seriously miss a steak." Alice smiled and turned her back to the railing. "How long has it been? Since you and Claire have seen each other?" Chris stared at Alice. "I dunno. About a year before the Raccoon City thing was the last time we saw each other. I was seeing someone, and Claire didn't like her. Said there was something off about her, but I guess I was too, uh, busy sleeping with her to notice. Claire turned out to be right, and before I could call her to make amends, zombies wanted to make a happy meal out of me. That kinda puts a few things into perspective." Chris went back to poking his dinner, when Alice spoke. "Jill?" Chris nodded and braved a mouthful of the contents of his plate. Alice turned back to face the railing. She was sneaking low glances at Chris, watching him eat and grimacing at the thought of the crap he was forcing into his mouth. Alice could make out a few mumbles about missing a steak and a cold beer. Alice had to admit, Claire's older brother was attractive, and he had the ability to take her mind off some depressing things. Plus he could make her laugh, on the inside. She rarely laughed anymore. Laughing is a luxury in her book. "I'm thinking I should sleep with you." Alice said as she turned her head to look at Chris. His spoon stopped midway between his plate and his open mouth. Alice could feel herself grinning, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Eat up." Alice turned and walked toward the door. She was heading to the living area the previous crew had occupied. Claire was nice enough to give Alice her own room. Alice thought back to her life before again and smirked. She must be human again, because she would never grow tired of shocking a man. Chris stared at Alice's retreating back and felt his mouth grow dry. "Well, guess she must be back to human on my level then." Chris mumbled to himself and smiled. Oh yes, Alice was back to his level.

_**This chapter is pretty short, but I felt that I needed to add this. Let me know if it was a good idea though.**_

_**Look now I know this is my first fic, but be gentle. I bruise easily. Please review :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for taking a while to update, my week has been crazy. This chapter is a little short, but I'm already working on chapter 4. It will be way longer than this one, I promise!. Just wanna thank **_**shipperwolf**_** for getting me to do this. This chapter is dedicated to you, because I want some Chris/Alice action!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, even though I wish I did.**

**Aaand I need a Beta, pretty please?**

**Chapter 3**

Alice headed for her room, but decided to head for the medical bay instead. Alice had to admit that Jill was a pain up the rear, but she was still a person. Opening the door to check on Jill, Alice felt her hand going stiff on the doorknob. She stood still for a few minutes before turning around and heading back the way she came. Alice pushed the door open and saw Claire reading some notes the previous captain had made. Claire looked up at Alice and frowned.

"You okay?" Alice gave a curt nod and stepped inside. "I don't remember anything." Alice said flatly. Claire cocked her head in a way that asked 'what the hell?' "What do you mean?" Alice leaned against the door. "I mean I don't remember anything. I don't remember how Jill got in the medical bay, how those helicopters got taken out. Nothing, I don't have anything on it." Alice felt a drumming in the back of her head, a sure signal that there was a rather annoying headache on the way.

Claire shifted in her seat. "Well, as soon as we saw the choppers, you told K-Mart and me to get them back inside. I got back when they already landed. Some of those soldiers had already stepped out when she got out. She walked like she owned the place. There were some words exchanged about being here to kill you, and take back command of Arcadia. You refused. She took out her gun and took a shot at K-Mart." Alice frowned and nodded, signaling Claire to continue.

"Things went kinda fuzzy then. It moved in slow motion. You fell to your knees and gave a very creepy yell, and somehow blood came from everywhere. From their eyes, their noses. Looked like their blood was spilling over. Then Jill took a shot at you, and you nearly killed her. Every bullet that she aimed at you, somehow found its way into her own body. If Chris didn't snap you out of it, she'd be dead." Alice looked down for a moment, nodded and turned to leave. "Her eyes were red. Just like Weskers." Alice froze. "What?" was all she could manage. "Her eyes were red. Wesker must have infected her with whatever thing he infected himself with. She was so close to death, and she just healed herself up within the hour. We've been sedating her. I don't know what it is that is wrong with her, but if it's going to endanger these people, I'll kill her myself." Alice opened the door and left. Silently walking to her room.

Alice pushed the door to her quarters open. Removing her gun holsters. Placing them neatly within reach of the bed. Pushing off her boots, Alice laid down on the mattress and closed her eyes. No more thinking. Sleep. She needed to sleep. She needed to see Carlos. Even if it meant dreaming him up, and talking to herself.

She was standing on a beach, wearing a cool summer dress that whipped at her calves as the wind crept closer. Breathing fresh air, she smiled. The smell of the ocean certainly was intoxicating. A hand encircled her waist, and she felt content as he kissed her neck and whispered into her ear. "Alice, you know you can't stay here forever." Alice turned to face Carlos. He flashed a smile, that smile that made you smile. The smile you smile about when you think about that smile. "I'm dreaming again, aren't I?" Carlos grinned and pulled her closer. "Then it's a good dream." He whispered into her ear. Alice felt happy, relaxed even. "Yeah, pretty good dream." He still smelled the same. He smelled manly, and like cinnamon, fresh grass and death. "I miss you." Carlos smiled at her confession.

"I know you do. But you didn't come here to tell me that did you?" Alice shook her head. "I think it's coming back. Those things. Powers. I think it's coming back. And it scares me. I don't want it back. I want to be human, just a little bit." Alice felt the grip Carlos had on her waist tighten. "It's not that bad. You helped us. Those powers don't make you any less human, it just makes you a little more…a little advanced. Like an athlete that has a head start." Alice craned her neck to look at Carlos. "I really miss you." Alice pressed her lips to his.

'The light is on. Why is the light on?' Alice opened her eyes to see Chris leaning over her. His lips against hers. Her hand had a fist full of his shirt in it. His lips here against hers..

_**TBC…**_

**Right, now comes the fun part *my fun part anyway*. Please review. Give me a few suggestions, or smack me on the head if it's getting boring. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**So it's been a crazy two weeks. I'm sorry for taking so long to update. Yay you! Ha-ha. Okay so it's getting pretty hard for me to know if its worth while continuing this fic, well because it's had like 8 reviews for 3 chapters… please review when you're finished here? Please know that I was listening to some local South African music, and I was laughing on the inside at the song.. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, and if I did, I wouldn't share Chris with anybody. Muwhahaha!**

**Chapter 4**

'_The light is on. Why is the light on?' Alice opened her eyes to see Chris leaning over her. His lips against hers. Her hand had a fist full of his shirt in it. His lips here against hers._

She didn't hear him even come into her room. She was a very light sleeper, but she didn't hear him. 'Am I getting slow?' Alice felt her hand grip Chris' shirt. 'Think of something already!' was all Alice had in her head. But she couldn't move. Her hands felt like large rocks, her legs were stiff, and for some odd reason she felt herself kiss him back. Alice felt Chris move his hand to the back of her neck. 'Anything but that…' All she could do was smile against his lips. Smile at the fact that she was kissing Claire Redfield's brother. 'Claire? Oh crap'.

'Think of Carlos' Alice kept telling herself, but her body was slowly but surely betraying her. She snaked her hand up Chris' chest, over his shoulder, 'Oh, wow, nice shoulder. Stop it dammit!' Chris dragged his tongue across her bottom lip painfully slow, causing Alice to moan slightly. 'Oh that is it; I'm kicking your ass!' Alice's mind was all but screaming in her ears when there was a knock on the door. Chris pulled back slightly, just far enough to adjust his head toward the door. "Alice? I just came from the medical bay. Jill is awake." Alice moved her eyes back to Chris. His face wasn't showing what he felt at all.

"I'll be right there." Alice's voice was shaking, but she managed to keep it steady. Chris looked back, smiled and got to his feet. "I, uh… I'll give you a few minutes head start to the medical bay." Alice nodded and stood up. Her feet felt shaky. She grabbed her guns, flung them over her shoulder and make toward the door. "You know, you shouldn't sneak up on me like that. Might just have to slap you around later." Alice grinned at Chris' sheepish look. "I- " Chris started stammering, but was cut off when Alice left the room, slamming the door behind her. "Trouble." Chris mumbled and smiled to himself, still feeling her lips on his.

Alice sped up a bit on her way to the medical bay where Jill was being held. Reaching the creepy looking white doors that remind her of the Raccoon City General Hospital, Alice composed herself and knocked on the door, before entering. The lights were on. Jill was rather visible in her black mini skirt and blue tube top. Her eyes were closed. "The lights hurting you?" Alice whispered. Jill only nodded. "Do you know who you are?" Alice asked as she dimmed the lights. Jill opened her eyes, causing Alice to clench her jaw. "Yes." Simple, smooth. The exact answer you could expect from Jill Valentine. "Do you know who I am?" Alice asked, heading for a chair. "Yes." This was getting annoying. "Did I miss anything?" Chris poked his head past the door. "No." Alice said, smiling slightly.

"Do you know who he is?" Jill only nodded this time. Alice frowned a little. "What do you remember?" Jill stared at Alice, clearly trying to stare her down, but Alice felt up to the occasion, staring right back. "You killed a lot of people in Tokyo." Jill hissed. "Innocent people. People with families. Husbands, wives, children." Jill narrowed her eyes. "You ever asked yourself just how many people Umbrella have killed in 8 years?" Alice's voice was cold. "Out of the 6 billion people, no more than 1 billion are still alive. The oceans are drying up. Survivors who were promised food and shelter, were experimented on. How stupid can you get? There are no more businesses, no more government officials to impress. So why continue?" Jill said nothing for a few minutes. Chris positioned himself against the wall, selectively staring at the floor. "Because we can." Alice felt her heart slow down, her eyes narrowing. "So I can kill you, because I can?" The lack of emotion in Alice's voice made Chris look up. He recognized it. That was the same tone she had earlier when she took out all those helicopters and soldiers, and very nearly killing Jill.

"You wouldn't do that. You need me." Something close to panic was reaching Jill's calm composure. Alice stood and walked over to Jill's bed, staring at her the entire time. "You've seen what I can do. What makes you think I still need you at all?" Blood came dripping from Jill's nose. "You are useless to me." Jill's grip on the handcuffs tightened. The blood from her nose was flowing freely now as steady drops of blood started leaving Jill's eyes. "Alice." Chris gripped Alice's arm, but she didn't avert her eyes. After a minute she smiled. Chris could sense it was a cold, calculative smile. "You should get someone to clean her up. I'm far from done here." Alice turned, giving him a warm, heartfelt smile. "I'll be in my quarters." And with that Alice turned on her heel and exited the room. Chris stared at the closed door. Suddenly he got a feeling that something more dangerous that Umbrella or Jill was on the Arcadia. He just didn't know which side of the fence she was fighting for.

**TBC…**

**Okay, so that was an entire mouthful! Please review and let me know what you think of it, and it it's worth continuing! Oh, and thank you for reading :) *this product was brought to you by Umbrella* hehe**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I'm updating a lot sooner than I was expecting. Things are going to be a bit hectic, my examinations start on the 26****th****. So here we go, chapter 5. Can I please ask that when you finish reading to please drop me a review? As I'm typing the story has 9 reviews… reviews are like comfort food, chocolates when you need them and a cup of coffee to balance off a nasty hangover! Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 5**

Alice stormed out of the medical bay, leaving a confused looking Chris, and a clearly rattled Jill behind her. There was an annoying ringing in her ears, and it felt like her senses were on overdrive. More of the useless and obsolete things were calmly walking over to her. Everything moves in slow motion, like it was being played on freeze frame. Stopping in front of the door to her room, Alice turned and walked further along the corridor. She reached Chris' "room". He never spent any time here, so she knew nobody would be able to find her selectively hiding here. Hiding… Alice hated hiding, but she needed to calm herself down.

She remembered something someone once told her. You can't always be the strongest, quickest, smartest or all round best of everything all the time. Sometimes you need to let someone else take care of you, even if it only was for a few seconds at least. Her mind wandered to Carlos. He didn't hate her when she ran after the Detroit incident. He welcomes her with open arms in the desert after the world ended. He even comforted her when he was the one who was about to die. Alice sighed, moving inside Chris' room, and heading to the nearest dark corner. Carlos was there for her, as he always was. Except he happened to be dead, and for a minute Alice knew she was as crazy as people thought she was.

Alice lifted her fingers to her lips. Chris kissed her, not the way he kisses Claire, and he _kissed_ her. Like he wanted to do it since getting out of that jail cell he was in. "Is this what it's like?" Alice mumbled to herself. The door opened and the light flickered on. Chris moved into her line of sight. He seemed momentarily startled when he saw her sitting in the corner, huddled up. She looked like a caged animal. For some reason he knew not to ask questions, or approach her. Instead he walked over to the bed and plopped down. Alice stared at him. "What's what like?" Alice felt a small blush creep up her neck. "Being human." She practically whispered.

Chris shifted on the bed, turning to face her. 'He has something to say. Must be important' Alice told herself. "Look, I'm not too happy with what you did to Jill. You said that Wesker injected you with something. Something that made you human again. But what you did on the deck, and what you did to Jill, then and now. I'm not going to lie when I tell you that it has me a bit rattled. I don't know on whose side of the fence you are, but if you are with us, with me, you need to act like it. Yeah, she pissed you off, but you need to remember that she is still a person. Being human was never easy for anybody, but you get used to it. And you'll get used to it too. But in the meanwhile, try not to kill Jill. We still need her." Alice got up and made her way to the door.

"Stop running away all the time Alice. Stay. I don't bite. S&M just doesn't do it for me." Alice found herself laughing. She smiled wide and bright. She couldn't remember when the last time was that she laughed, and laughed out of the pit of her stomach. "I could imagine that you would find biting very kinky." Chris grinned. "No thank you Alice. My annual rabies shot isn't in a few weeks." Chris motioned toward a chair. Alice nodded and took a seat. Talking never came easy for her. She usually ended up saying something silly, and ducked away before a retort could even be properly formed. Alice felt herself nodding off. She heard the soft snores coming from Chris. He looked to peaceful. The only way in which she could see a physical resemblance to Claire is; no wait. They didn't look anything alike. They have the same personality. They both looked at people the same way, and they didn't shift uncomfortably in company. Not like she did.

Alice shifted her head, trying to get comfortable. This was an awful substitute for a bed, but Alice didn't want to be alone. And she was way too lazy to want to get up and walk to her room. So she stayed. She didn't fight being near people. For the time being, she wasn't running away. Not yet.

When Alice woke up, she was alone and wrapped in a blanked that smelled minutely like him. Chris was gone. Stretching her limbs, even wiggling her toes Alice let out a yawn, and started rubbing her eyes tiredly. No dreams tonight. No dreams. Alice couldn't help but feel a tinge of sadness, but contentment was the order of the day. She didn't need to cling to the memory of Carlos anymore. She had people again. "You're up." Chris spoke from the door. Alice craned her head to look up at him. "Yeah. We need to invest in a better chair." Alice managed to stifle a yawn. "Or a bigger bed." Chris laughed at her confused and shocked expression. "Come on, I wouldn't have kissed you if I didn't want to invest in a bigger bed with you." Alice gave him a look and opened her mouth to say something snappy when he interrupted her thoughts. "Jill is up again. Feel up for another, _non violent_, talk?" Alice simply nodded.

She was sure Chris could feel she was annoyed with him telling her what to do, but she didn't say anything. She didn't want to disturb the balance he was desperately trying to create between them. "Ready?" Alice tossed the blanket that covered her over onto his bed, stretched one last time and fidgeted with her hair. Alice always saw this as way too girly. But right now, she didn't care. She needed answers. And Jill had them. "Let's go." Alice reached the door and felt Chris' hand hover over the small of her back, not sure if he wanted to touch her or not, he pulled his hand away and held the door open for her.

Alice walked a few paces in front of Chris. She felt his eyes on her and only smiled. What else is there for her to do? This isn't the time or place for such foolishness. People are dying and she wants to get all giddy over some guy. Except he wasn't some guy. This is Chris. He couldn't just be some guy. Alice reached the medical bay doors and pushed them open. Jill's form, cuffed to the bed, greeted her as she entered the room. Alice could see Jill stiffen. 'Good' she thought. The more afraid, the quicker I get my answers. Alice went over to the chair she had occupied earlier and sat down as Chris closed the door behind him, leaning against the wall once more. Alice started humming a song, perching her feet on the table. Chris stared at her, but remained silent. "We need you to answer some questions Jill." Chris spoke. His voice was soothing, calming. Alice smiled. She would resume the position of bad cop, but she didn't mind. She rather enjoyed it.

"We need to know what Umbrella did to you for starters."Chris moved closer to Jill, grabbing the extra chair and moving it so he could sit opposite Jill's face. Effectively blocking Alice from the woman's view. Jill refused to answer. Mumbling something along the lines of them killing her once they know everything she knows. "Maybe not. Maybe they won't kill you, but I just might. I don't follow the same code of ethics 'they' do. You of all people should know that Jill." Alice talked in a raised voice, but stated her case calmly. Chris' back seemed to tense a little at her words. He definitely got the coldness she had intended Jill to receive."I'm not afraid of you Project Alice." Jill stated simply, trying to sound as if she didn't care. Alice stood up, and moved over to Jill's bed, resting her one foot on the mattress, balancing her elbow on her knee. "You should be." Alice smiled and stared at Jill. "What did Umbrella do to you?" Jill stared at Alice for about a minute before blinking and moving her eyes to Alice's boots. "They injected me with a different version of the T-Virus. A combination of the one Project Alice was treated with, the Nemesis' treatment and the version that mixed with your blood. It turned out a dark blue, verging on deep purple. I don't need to sleep, I feed off humans. I have all the abilities you had taken for granted. I can do so much more. The only side effect is that I need to feed regularly and my eyes are red." Jill seemed to get excited when she replayed the information Umbrella had obviously given to her. "Yours was obviously stronger. The elixir had 70% of your attributes. We only needed 30% from Nemesis. We only needed his brute strength." Alice laughed. Something cold crept up her spine at the mention of Nemesis. Matt was a good man, and she was talking about him like he was just some…thing they picked up on the side of the road. This showed that Jill was with Umbrella too long. She had no more humanity left in her.

"Well, if you just needed his brute strength, why do we have you cuffed to the bed?" Alice saw Jill wincing at this fact. "Draw back from not having fed it 3 days? And here I was thinking that taking you down was going to be a challenge." Alice shook her head. "It doesn't matter. But I do have a message for you from my superiors Project Alice." Alice cocked her eyebrow and a sly smile splayed across Jill's features. "It ends with you. Your blood can cure the remaining people on earth. Your death will set them all free." Alice nearly choked on her saliva. "How could it end with me? Umbrella cloned me. Why don't they use the clones then, hmm? They must have so many of me stashed away all over." Jill tried to sit up. "They need the original. They need to kill you to correct the past mistakes they had made. Your death will ultimately set all of them free. You know what will happen if you don't go willingly. They will never stop. Each facility has underground housing. Umbrella will never run out of fresh meat. New recruits as lining up as we speak." Alice moved closer to Jill, their faces only a few inches apart. "Then come and get me tiger." Alice nodded at Chris, signalling she was done for the day, and that he could continue the questioning on his own. "You know Jill, I never liked you. But L.J, Carlos and Angela didn't deserve what happened to them. Their deaths were all a result of the actions Umbrella took. They were your friends too. They're blood is on your hands too." And with that Alice turned and headed toward the deck. She needed some time to herself. She needed to breathe. Was it true? Does her death mean life for the rest of humanity? 'Can I do this?' Alice asked herself. 'Can my death be turned into life? Life for the rest of them?' Alice walked slowly onto the deck. It was close to dawn. This is going to be along day. This is going to a very long day.

"You okay?" Alice looked up and saw K-Mart staring at her. "Yeah, I'm fine." Alice motioned K-Mart to join her. She simply nodded and sat down next to Alice, staring out over the ocean at the impending sunrise. "I missed this." K-Mart whispered. Alice simply nodded. "I miss sitting out with Carlos and L.J when they had watch. I miss Mikey, and the kids." Alice heard K-Mart sniffle, but she didn't move. The teenager was having a tender moment with someone she saw as a friend. She wouldn't be all that happy if Alice spoke up. "Do you miss them?" K-Mart asked Alice. Again Alice only nodded, causing K-Mart to sigh. The conversation certainly was over now, but K-Mart made no move to get up and leave.

"Alice, I-"K-Mart started, but Alice held up her hand, silencing her. "Let's just sit, and watch the sunrise. Let's just pretend that everyone we loved and ever lost was sitting here with us, looking out over the ocean like we are." K-Mart smiled and nodded. "Okay." She whispered. Alice kept a tight screw on herself. She didn't say anything that may betray her feelings or thoughts. The thought about Carlos. She wanted so badly to tell K-Mart that she wasn't the only one who missed them. She couldn't do that. She couldn't show any emotion. She thought about the kiss she and Chris shared. Goosebumps formed over her entire body. She never betrayed any emotion toward anybody. When she was around Carlos, she dropped her defences a little, but she never let him in fully. Another thing to regret.

The sun started to creep up on them. A soft array of colours seeped into their view. Alice smiled to herself, feeling her muscles relax at the sight. "Alice." Chris was a few steps away from her. He was tense. "Jill told me a few things you might want to hear." Alice sighed and stood up. K-Mart grabbed her leg. "You know you don't always have to be so strong for everybody Alice. Sometimes it's okay to lean on the people around you. We're here for a reason you know." K-Mart looked up at Alice and smiled. Alice nodded and patted K-Mart on the head. Tuning toward Chris she motioned him to start walking. "She's right you know." Chris whispered into her ear. He was so close she could feel the stubble on his chin graze her neck. Alice turned to look at him and before she could stop herself, she kissed him full on the lips. Chris looked thoroughly stunned and Alice took this as the chance to head inside before he could comment on her actions. "I, uh, had a talk with Jill after you left. Claire too." Chris was still a few steps behind her as she headed toward her room. "Claire? What did she say?" Alice enquired, momentarily forgetting about Jill." Chris made a shrugging sound. "It didn't make a boat load of sense but never mind that." Alice stopped suddenly, nearly causing Chris to crash into her.

"What the hell?" Alice turned to face him. "Claire spoke to you after you told her what Jill said, didn't she?" Alice wanted to smack the red head, but stifled that desire quickly. "She thinks I'm putting them in danger. That if I left it would be better. Many lives would be spared and she wouldn't have to get attached to people, only to bury them soon after. I get it. What did Jill say?" Chris averted his eyes momentarily. "She just told me she doesn't know where the mixture was, and that the second headquarters were in Paris now. She said they should have the mixture, or at least be able to tell you where it is, or who has it. She doubts that Wesker is dead, but he's much stronger than she is, and it may be possible that he might have survived." Alice nodded. "That all?" She turned her voice cold. She would adopt the approach that seemed to work for Claire. She wouldn't get attached to him. Chris nodded slowly. "Thank you." Alice turned and left him alone in the corridor.

Alice stepped into her room and flicked on the light. She didn't have any personal possessions here. She never had any since the end of the world. Her guns were all she ever needed. Alice knew that she had to get off today, while it was still day time. She needed supplies and transport. A bike, or a car would do. She could get to an airport and look for a small aircraft to take her to Paris. Alice knew of an Umbrella facility that she could get the information about the Paris facility. Alice leaved the room, and went off in search of Claire. It didn't take long to find her. She was in the cafeteria sitting with a few children. Claire didn't look up when Alice approached her. "Can we talk?" Alice asked, turning, not giving Claire a chance to reply. Alice stood outside on the deck. Lazily taking in the sun as she awaited the arrival of the 'convoy' leader. Claire was barely outside when Alice started speaking. "I'm leaving. Now. I'd like to take one of the rafts." Alice turned to face Claire, only to see Chris standing behind Claire. His face was neutral. Claire only nodded. "Wondered how long it would take you to jump ship." Claire stated.

"Just wanna get a head start on things." It flowed like a business conversation. They were professional bordering on cold even. "It's okay, you can go." Chris snapped his head up. During their conversation he had opted to stare at his feet. "Claire, this is stupid and you know it." Both women looked at him. "She can't go alone. It's too dangerous." Claire stared wide eyed at him. Alice felt this was her time to retreat, and make for the raft. "Alice, stay right there." Chris snapped. "You, you can't be serious Chris. Alice is a big girl, and she can take care of herself." Claire was getting angry. Alice could feel that much from her. "She's not going alone Claire. I'm going with her." Chris started to move toward Alice, when Claire grabbed his arm. "She's dangerous. And I for one am not prepared to lose you again." Claire whispered this time. The sound of her voice was desperate. "She's not going alone. I love you Claire, but she's not going alone. I'll be fine, I promise you." Chris put a hand on his little sisters cheek and gave her a bright smile. He turned to Alice. "Let's go. Before she has a chance to come after us." They walked hurriedly to one of the life rafts and climbed down the length of the ship, and settled into the boat. "Are you sure Chris? I- She's right. It's dangerous with me. I'm dangerous." Chris didn't look at her as he loosened the ropes and climbed into the boat himself, starting it. "We're all dangerous in our own ways. It's the caged animal theory. We all get dangerous when we get pushed too far. And there was no way in hell that I would let you go alone. Paris just happens to be the city of love. And I owe you a bigger bed." He seemed to grin at his last statement. Alice snorted and turned to face the harbour they were slowly but surely drawing closer to.

She is dangerous. Being with her is dangerous. Somehow Alice couldn't think of a reason to get him back to Arcadia, she didn't want to. This was stupid, suicidal and dangerous. He knows the risks, and still insisted on coming with her. 'This is going to end badly.' Alice told herself, but for some reason she didn't want to think about that now. He was coming with her. An excited tingle crept over her. 'This could be fun.' Alice seemed to be talking to herself a lot these days. But the nagging in the back of her mind didn't seem to want to go away. Everything she did is dangerous. All of her past actions proved she wasn't afraid of a little danger, but this was worse. She felt it. This was a different shade of dangerous.

**TBC…**

**Whoa, okay, this was uber long. Please review. I wanna know if this is going anywhere! Thanks again for reading :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I was sitting quietly in my room, contemplating when I was going to start studying, tea break struck, and I ventured so see my brother, my muse, and was delighted in hearing that he has finally watched the latest Resident Evil offering and he had a rather snappy comment. He said that number 4 was only made to indicate a number 5 was in the pipe line, and also added that some things didn't make all that much sense. I found myself agreeing with him **_***gasp, I know*.**_** But he does agree that it was a good movie. So by being inspired by my muse, here goes chapter 6. Please leave your paw print in the review box. Reviews = Happy Dance :-P ****(I want to add that I'm not American, but South African. So if there are some words that need to be "Americanized", please let me know).**

"_You don't need a weatherman to know which way the wind blows." – Bob Dylan_

**Chapter 6**

Alice did a once over on her weapons. Checking that she had just enough ammo left to not be eaten immediately, she turned to Chris. He was very quiet. Most likely thinking what he had gotten himself into, but not saying a word. "Got enough ammo?" Chris looked up and gave her a curt nod. Alice frowned. They were nearing the docks. She could hear the never ending humdrum of the undead. They hadn't spoken in the nearly twenty minutes they were off the Arcadia. 'He doesn't want to be here.' Alice told herself. She figured he tagged along because she was human again, and he thought she was fragile.

"I think you should kill the engine in about two minutes. Don't want to attract them just yet." More silence. Chris killed the engine, sticking to steering as Alice pulled out her gun. She checked the ammo count again and frowned. Again. "We need supplies. And we need them fast." The boat came to a halt a few centimeters from the dock platform. Standing, Chris drew his weapon and nodded. "Let's go then." He simply stated and got onto the platform. He held his hand out to help Alice up, which she reluctantly accepted. Her legs weren't that long.

She was barely next to him before she started moving. "We need a car. And near decent food…" Chris chuckled and Alice shot him a cold look. "I could almost kill for a burger, or a steak. Damn." They were moving away from the sounds of the undead. Instead opting for the quiet areas. It was all equally dangerous, but the quiet meant that they would hear someone, or something drawing closer. No matter what, they were almost screwed. Alice spotted a grocery store that looked remotely intact. "We should check over there." Chris turned his head, frowning.

"You know it's gonna be crawling with those things in there. But maybe, just maybe you're right. They ought to have some food." Alice nodded. "And ammo. Those stores locked up everything. And I don't think that all the weapons they had, were taken already. Which one do you want to tackle?" They walked cautiously toward the store. They were wide open. Anything on the receiving end of the gentle wind would and could smell them.

"I'll take the food." Alice grinned at the fact that she almost didn't feel the need to ask where he was headed once they were in the store. "Okay then. Guns here I come." Chris pushed the door gently open. Once they were both inside he gingerly closed the door behind them. Alice made her way toward the back of the store where the firearm section was. Spotting it almost immediately, Alice went in for the kill. It was untouched. The broke the lock easily, quietly thanking the initial training she had received from Umbrella.

Easing the door open, Alice slipped in gracefully. She grabbed a few duffle bags and started loading everything she could get her hands on. There was no need in thinking how heavy the bags would be as she continued her assault on the gun cage. "Look what I found." Chris' voice startled her, and within seconds she had her gun out and pointed at his head. "Whoa, down Dino." Chris put his hand up and shot her a smile. Alice lowered her gun and zipped up two bags. In one she had stashed guns. Big ones, small ones and ones that made the prettiest "boom" sound as the trigger was squeezed.

"I found five boxes of untouched Twinkies back there. I don't know why these weren't raided." Chris said, pointing at the three bags he had managed to fill. "We need a car. Luckily, while you were making love to those Twinkies over there, I saw a parked SUV out back. Might suggest we head for that." Chris nodded in reply, handing Alice the grocery bags, as he tried to haul the duffle bags out of the store. "Geez woman, are you preparing for the apocalypse or something?" Alice chuckled and stuck her nose out of the back door of the store.

"Clear." Alice made a dash for the SUV and found it locked, except for the trunk. Alice put the groceries in the trunk, and climbed over the back seats to open up the doors. Almost as if she could read his mind, Alice glanced back at Chris and saw him staring at her rear end. "Eyes on the target Redfield." She shot over her shoulder as the back door of the SUV opened. She pulled the bags in next to her on the back seat and started to unzip them. "Guess I'm driving." Chris mumbled, getting into the driver's seat.

"Where are we headed?" Chris asked as he managed to start the SUV, using what appeared to be street methods. "DC." Chris' head snapped back and stared at her. "Are you insane? DC looks worse than this. We got lucky, getting a store that wasn't a complete hell hole, but DC? There's no knowing what were going to find in DC Alice." Chris put his hand over hers, effectively stopping her fumbling with the zippers any longer. "It's the only way to get the blueprints on the Paris facility. I don't wanna go there and be caught with my pants down okay?" Chris sighed and turned back around. Putting the SUV into drive, he eased out of the parking area and headed in the general direction of Washington DC.

****

After about an hour and a half of checking, loading, rechecking and stuffing guns into places only she and Chris would know about, Alice eased into the passenger seat next to Chris. "Can I ask you something?" Alice turned to look at Chris. "Yeah, sure." Licking her lips and turning back to looking out of the window. "Who was it, you know, that did all this…?" Alice looked at her hands before attempting to answer Chris truthfully.

"His name was Spence. We were working an Umbrella cover at the Hive facility outside Raccoon City. He set it free when he thought I wanted to sell the virus on the black market. I wanted to stop Umbrella, but as usual, Spence only got the last end of the conversation. So he did something stupid, hundreds of people dies in the Hive, then he bit the dust too. That's when Umbrella came in and screwed up the fail safe plan that was meant to protect." Alice bit her bottom lip.

"I thought I was in love with him, at least I was half sure that I was falling for him. For a while I thanked Umbrella for making me Head of Security. But then I saw what he did, and I couldn't do it anymore. I don't remember anything before that though. It's like the gas the Red Queen pumped through the place just burned it all away. Either that, or the crap Umbrella did to me. They could have wiped my mind clean. But I don't know, and I've long since given up on trying to find out. So there, my favorite color is black, I enjoy romantic walks on the beach, I love pepperoni pizza and I drank beer. Lots of it." Chris chuckled at the last bit of her statement.

"You know, that has to be the most I have ever heard you say." Alice glared at him but couldn't hide her smile quickly enough. They fell into silence again. A comfortable silence this time. This was the most Alice had ever revealed to anybody about herself and the hand she had in this mess. Must be why she is the key to ending it all.

Alice closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Hopeful, peaceful sleep. Most likely being her last. Yes, Alice knew what she was going to do. If she could end it all, she could. Gladly. It wasn't a Mother Teresa trick at all. There were so many lives she could save, by giving up her own. Her train of thought was broken when she felt a warm hand on her knee. Alice smiled to herself. This was nice. Being with somebody who would most likely want to stop her from giving her own life for the lives of others. Alice gripped his hand and sighed, falling asleep completely. She even had a silly grin splashed on her face.

****

What seemed like hours later, Alice woke. They weren't moving. "What the hell?" Alice got out of the SUV, peering into the darkness around her. "Chris?" Silence met her ears. Turning toward the open door to get one of the many stashed guns, when a cold feeling ran up her back. She didn't even need to hear the sound of hunger. Alice didn't move, she only shifted her hand slowly so that she could curl her fingers around any weapon.

And there it was, the feral squeal. Alice grabbed a knife she had managed to find, spinning around and smashing the knife into the head of a zombie. It all happened so fast, even before the body could drop at her feet, Alice lunged toward her guns, pulling them out and getting ready for action. If there was one, there would be many more.

Alice heard a few shots to her right, and another squeal. Standing with her arms outstretched, Alice heard something coming closer, very quickly. Turning, she spotted Chris. He was bolting, carrying something by the looks of it. Two shots rang from her guns, shooting the two undead that were following Chris. "Get in the car!" Chris was in the driver's seat before Alice could even get the door closed. "What the hell Redfield?" Chris shoved something onto her lap, started the SUV and floored it. They were back on the road within seconds and driving pretty fast.

"I couldn't just leave him." Alice looked at Chris in confusion when she felt something lick her arm. Alice looked down at the thing in her lap. A dog. "A dog, Redfield? Seriously? You nearly get us both killed, over a dog?" Chris glanced over at her. "Well he was about to be dinner. And I'm not that cold to just leave him behind. And it's a dog. I like dogs." Alice flinched. 'I'm cold...' She scooted the dog down between her legs, onto the floor. No way was it sitting with her.

"How much gas do we have?" Alice asked. "Just under half. We're going to need to stop somewhere. And I think he needs to take a pee." Alice looked at the dog, who was staring between them. "It needs a name." Chris looked at Alice. "What do you suggest? I think dog fits, don't you?" Alice frowned. "No idiot. Call it, uh, dog meat." Chris laughed momentarily. "Well Alice, it does fit. You don't like dogs do you?" Alice shrugged. "Had a few bad experiences with dogs. Not a huge fan of birds either." Alice thought back to the Hive. She was scared shitless when she saw those dogs. "You're not exactly a fan of people either." Alice grinned. "Do you blame me? They want to eat me. I'm not a human happy meal."

Chris smiled. The atmosphere returned back to normal. "About before, I uh, I didn't mean to suggest that you're a cold person Alice." Alice nodded. "I know…" She lied. He's right. She is cold. It the only way she has gotten as far as she has. "I'm starving." Chris said. "We need to keep moving. I don't think I can manage a repeat performance. I'll get you something from the trunk."

Alice got them both and also the creepy dog something to eat. Dawn was breaking and they still bad a respectable amount of distance to cover. Unable to stop herself, Alice reached out and brushed her fingers over the dirt that clung to Chris' face. "I'd give anything for a proper shower right now." She whispered and Chris nodded. Chris pulled into a roadside gas station. "You wanna take the dog for a pee while I check for gas?" Alice nodded. She lifted the mutt and walked toward a little patch of dirt. Drawing her gun, she set the dog down.

"You better hurry." She whispered, looking at the dog as it took a leak. Alice walked back toward the SUV, and saw Chris filling up a few gas cans. "We might not get this lucky any time soon. Don't wanna be caught with our pants down, do we?" Chris winked at Alice as she set the dog down on the back seat. "If you chew anything, I'm going to hurt you." Alice stared at the dog a minute before shutting the door.

"Yeah, you really don't like dogs…" Alice stepped closer to Chris, testing the weight of one of the cans. "I'll do it. You could open the trunk for me." Chris lifted both cans and made for the back of the SUV. Propping them in next to the food bags, Chris closed the trunk. Alice turned to get back in the car, when Chris grabbed her hand. Turning to face him, Chris seemed to have taken the moment to move closer to Alice, and kissed her. It lasted for about a minute, before Chris pulled back and cleared his throat. "We should get going."

"Yeah." It was all Alice could manage. "If your dog chews anything, I'm going to hurt you too Redfield." Chris chuckled as they got back into the SUV. Starting the engine, Chris turned to Alice. "We're really doing this, aren't we?" Alice bit her lip and nodded. "Yeah, we're really doing this…"

**Okay, I wanted to put this chapter in so that Alice and Chris could get a bit closer. I figured that letting them get to know each other was, well, necessary. Hope you liked it! Remember, Reviews = Happy Dance lol**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the long wait, but it's here! Happy reading :) Oh yes, ****Reviews = Happy Dance :P**** UnwantedSlag reviewed :} **

**Chapter 7**

The rest of the trip continued without incident. Thankfully anyway. Except that Alice punched Chris, bringing forth a confused look. Alice's reply was simple; she comes through on her threats. The dog did start to chew on the zipper of one of the bags on the back seat though.

The residential area outside the capital was a mess. A warzone of sorts. The rubble was piled high, rendering the SUV useless. They had to walk the rest of the way. Chris had a look of disbelief on his face when Alice opened the passenger door. "You've got to be kidding me, right?" Alice chuckled, closing the door behind her. "No, I'm not. I don't know about you, but I don't think we can drive in there. It's DC. The place is going to be crawling with the undead and other creatures. But lucky for us, the Umbrella facility is only about 50km away. We'll be in and out before you know it." Alice pulled the door to the back seat open, pulling out a few guns and stocking up on ammo just in case. "You're carrying that thing." Alice pointed toward the dog.

"We can't leave it here. It's going to end up attracting anything hungry within the immediate vicinity. So come on, let's move it. Time is money." Chris only nodded, picking up one of the many bags and pushing the dog into it. "What are you doing?" Alice moved closer to where Chris was standing. "I can't carry him in my arms. I need those to shoot, remember?" Alice snorted. "Whatever. You ready to go grandpa?" Alice eyed the bag.

"Yes dear, I'm all good. You do realize that this is going to end badly, don't you?" Alice nodded. "Didn't anyone ever tell you, you talk too much?" Alice shot over her shoulder. "Not recently no." Alice chuckled. "Come on, this way." Alice headed in the general direction of downtown.

After about 15km later, Chris walked up to Alice, pulling out a water bottle. "You notice how quiet it is?" Alice nodded. "You think they are attracted to whoever is still alive?" Again Alice only nodded. "We can't check it out. No time." Alice grabbed Chris' arm, pulling him up a little slope of debris. "We need to keep moving. They can smell us too you know." Chris slid his hand into hers. Alice felt a silly grin plastered onto her face.

"Alice, wait. Do you hear that?" Effectively ruining the moment, Alice looked up. Years of running from people who wanted to eat you; makes your ears become finely tuned to any sound that wasn't, well, natural. There was a faint yell. Then a gurgle. _Zombies._ Something was chasing, or rather eating someone. Chris started moving into the direction of the sounds, but was stopped by Alice's hand on his arm. A silent plea from her eyes to his, when he glanced at her- turning from his original position.

"Let's make a deal. You head for the facility, and I go check that out. If I'm too late, I'll come back. You told me where the facility is. I'll find you." Alice clenched her jaw. "No. We don't split up. Bad things are going to happen if we split up. I'm coming with you." Without waiting for a reply, Alice started moving in the direction of the yelling. She moved quickly and swiftly, climbing over debris with grace as she heard Chris panting behind her. The sounds were getting closer. There seemed to be more yelling and screaming. _'Sounds like agony.'_ Alice thought.

Then she heard it, the sound of the undead. Alice pulled out her guns, and ran the rest of the way. As soon as she turned a corner, she spotted them. There were a few barricades and zombies, when isn't there zombies? The zombies were close to a hundred, maybe even more. Alice took aim and stared firing in the direction of the creatures. If her instructors at the Umbrella Training camp saw her now, she would most certainly be getting latrine duty for using, what they called, spray and pray. Spray your bullets, your lifeline, and hope and pray that you hit something. _Rico Shade._

Alice started slowing down, not because she wanted to, but because she couldn't move any faster. Everything felt so heavy. Dropping her arms, Alice looked up. The yelling and screaming went quiet. The humdrum of the undead went quiet. The shooting next to her and in front of her died down. It all went black.

***RE A/C***

Someone was talking to her. Opening her eyes was one hell of a mission. Something cold was touching her arm and her forehead. "Go away" was all she could manage in her ill state. Someone was laughing. _'This is getting annoying.' _Alice swatted at the cold thing that was close to her arm. She was greeted by a wet nose and fur. The dog. That's what was cold on her arm.

Opening her eyes with difficulty, Alice stared into Chris's face. "Didn't your mother teach you that it's rude to stare?" Chris laughed and wiped her forehead again. "What's going on?" She tried to sit up, but Chris pulled her back down by the shoulders. The dull throb in the back of her head was back. "You passed out." Alice craned her head to look Chris in the eye. Sitting up, not being deterred by Chris' attempt to lie back down. "What is going on Redfield?" Chris sighed, looking away.

"You did it again. That thing you do. You made it all go slow, and then splat. You were killing zombies by just staring at them. Like you had invisible hands breaking them apart. And then you passed out." Chris dropped a rag into a bowl of water. Alice sat next to Chris, racking her mind to remember. _Nothing. _She had nothing. She couldn't even remember anything past seeing the horde of zombies.

"I don't remember." It was more of a statement to herself as if she were forcing herself to recall. "I don't remember." Chris looked back to Alice. "Yeah, figured as much." Getting up, Chris turned back to Alice. "I did some asking around. The facility we were headed for is inside the perimeter of their safe zone. One of the guys around here said he'll take us there."

"Chris, I-" Alice didn't know what to say. "Don't. I said I'll help, and I'm sticking to my word. I'm just a little freaked out. It's the second time you did that around me. You pulled zombies apart. Tore them limb from limb. Then flung them into adjacent buildings. Others necks you broke clean off. Turned their heads 180 degrees around. Don't blame me for being a little freaked out. And don't feel bad, okay? It's gonna take some time, but I'll get used to it." Alice looked at Chris. He seemed to be forcing a smile awkwardly.

Alice looked back down, staring at her feet. "Don't Alice." She felt his index finger pulling her chin up. "Don't feel bad. We're lucky. They only had two casualties. You saved them." It sure as hell didn't feel that way. Chris turned his lips into a smile and leaned it pressing his lips against her lips in with small peck. Alice curled her fingers into Chris' shirt. After pulling away slightly to look at her, Chris smiled again. Alice's eyes were opening lazily. "Get some rest. We're leaving in two hours." Chris kissed her again, and pushed Alice back down on the bunk bed. She didn't even notice where she was. Didn't even ask. Pulling back, Alice smiled. "Don't make me regret letting you out of that cell Redfield." Alice heard him chuckle as he left the room.

Alice laid staring at the ceiling for a few minutes. "What is happening to me…?"

**LR:**** So it was a shorter chapter, but I do hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 8 will be considerably longer, promise! Please review, and remember: Reviews = Happy Dance :D**

**US:**** Or we will hunt you down in our zombie suits ;} Jokes.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey there again! This one is way longer. My friend **_**Shevvy **_**inspired me to write this one the way I did. He does like strawberries haha! I wanna thank my beta, UnwantedSlag. Hon, you are beyond awesome. Thanks for being patient with me :)**

**I don't own anything****, so don't sue me, because I won't be able to pay a penny. Please remember to review when you reach the bottom. **_**Yes, Reviews = Happy Dance :P**_

Chapter 8

The room was dark, and had a faint moldy smell to it. 'No windows I take it.' Alice sat up slowly, stretching her legs out in front of her. The annoying headache was still there. Alice rubbed the sore muscles in her shoulders, moving up to rub her neck. Everything hurt. Not remembering was becoming a bitch. Mainly because after blacking out, she woke up with aches, pains and bruises being completely oblivious about what happened before. Today's special was a very sore back, a lightly split lip and a bruise that was slowly turning blue down her left side, a few inches above her waist.

The door flew open suddenly, causing Alice to squint at the intrusion of unwanted light. "Oh, you're up! Awesome, wanna take a shower?" Alice eyed the young woman. She had light caramel skin and grey eyes. Her hair had been tied back, but it was definitely a dark brown color. "I, uh-" Alice started but was quickly cut off.

"I'm Liz. Don't worry, I'm kinda useless. They don't even let me carry any kind of weapon around here. They think I'm gonna end up shooting somebody in the foot." Liz made a snorting sound. "Anyway, showers are this way." The young woman turned abruptly, moving down the hall. Alice lazily got up, and followed Liz down a few hallways, before they stopped. "Here you go." She pushed the door open and pointed into the dimly lit room.

Alice peered through the door and saw a few showers, toilets and basins. There was a small window that had been boarded up. There were two towels near every shower; they looked to have been fluffy at one point. Alice eyed the young woman standing next to her. Liz looked nervous.

"You look nervous." Liz' head shot up. "I..I-" she started but Alice put up a hand to silence her. "You saw what happened earlier." Alice stated quietly, it was more of a statement of fact than a question. Liz nodded and looked down at her feet again. "What happened exactly?" Alice was trying to be gentle. This girl was clearly spooked. When Chris told her what she had done, the feeling that he was leaving a few things out was creeping up on her.

"You were there. You did it all. You know what happened." Liz was fiddling with her hands. "I don't remember. And the only things I have been told were cryptic." Alice moved toward the bathroom, only to be stopped by Liz' hand on her arm. "He stopped you from hurting anybody else. Leon was going to hit you over the head with something. It was as if you were searching for anybody who was infected inside our camp. Emma, Leon's girlfriend. She was infected. You were going to kill her. Leon was freaking out, but Chris, that guy that was with you, he took your arm. Pulled you to face him. Your face looked weird. Like you weren't there. Like your body was a meat suit and there was no soul in it anymore. He was talking to you. Slowly, softly. The way you would talk to someone you love. Then you were back and collapsed. He freaked out, but picked you up and ordered Leon to kill the infected and to tell him where our infirmary was. He took care of you."

Liz wringed her hands, but then pulled something out of her pocket. Clearly the conversation was over; she pushed a small bottle into Alice's hand. "He likes you. He risked his life for you. Leon was going to shoot you and him. He saved you." With that the young woman turned to leave, closing the door behind her leaving Alice to be alone.

Alice opened her hand to get a closer look at what Liz had pushed into her hand. A small pink bottle looked back at Alice. "Shampoo?" It had a sticker of a strawberry on it, indicating the flavor. "Shampoo." Alice slowly repeated, confirming her question.

Alice dried her hair after having slipped back into her clothes. Alice concluded that a shower was the best idea Liz had ever come up with. Pulling her hair closer to her nose, Alice smelled strawberries. She smelled like strawberries and soap, it simply felt amazing. She couldn't remember the last time she had a good shower. But this one topped it all.

Alice placed everything back where she once found it. She did however leave the shampoo on a basin however, not being sure if she was going to see Liz again. Heading out, Alice closed the door behind her, but only made a few paces before walking into something. Or rather someone. "What the- Oh." Alice looked up to see Chris in front of her. His hand was on her upper arm, keeping her balanced. "Thanks." Alice whispered. Not actually sure what she was thanking him for. For saving her twice already? By keeping her from harming innocent people, or for keeping her balanced when his mere presence made her knees like jelly?

Before Alice could even move away, Chris pulled her in for a hug. Shock was written all over her face, but gradually relaxing in his arms. Eruptedly he pulled back, his brow was furrowed. "Strawberries?" Alice felt a blush creeping up her neck, turning her ears pink first. "Yeah. This girl, Liz, she uh, gave it to me. Figured I might ju-" Alice was cut off when Chris kissed her, lips brushing against his hers, and everything was then forgotten. Everything seemed to slow down as he pulled back after a minute or so. Alice felt something snap within her.

Grabbing Chris by the shirt, Alice pushed him against the wall. Standing on her toes, and pulling his head down a bit. Alice planted a searing kiss to Chris' lips, gently running her tongue along his bottom lip, Alice nearly squealed when he opened his mouth to her. _'Squeal Alice? Seriously?'_ Alice mentally smacked herself. Easing her tongue over Chris', pulling a soft moan from Chris. Noticing his grip on her hips had tightened a bit, Alice felt the urge to dare his tongue to duel her for dominancy. Just as her luck would have it, he seemed to be up for the challenge. Deepening the kiss even more, Alice felt her knees getting wobbly, darn bloke.

"Uhhem." The sound made both Alice and Chris pull away, that and the fact that breathing was very much needed. "We're leaving in 5minutes. Suggest you get a move on." The man was gone almost as soon as he had arrived.

Alice looked down and noticed for the first time how close they really were. And that it seemed to feel like she had ingested fire, with the proof splattered all over her face. "Come on. We need to get a move on." Chris started moving, pulling Alice with him. His hand settled in the small of her back. It wasn't going to last, Alice knew this. She would always know this; he would grow close to her, and get killed. It reeked of Umbrella every time. "Stop thinking Alice. I'm not going anywhere." Chris whispered into her ear. Alice released his hand when they stepped outside.

Three men were standing near the entrance. Alice noticed the man who interrupted them earlier was among the group. The leader was clearly visible. He was standing on the right. He had that air about himself; he presented himself like a leader. Seeing them draw closer, the man looked up.

"Took you long enough. Leon Kennedy. You must be Alice." Leon stretched his hand out toward Alice. Not wanting to seem rude or ungrateful for their help though Alice reluctantly shook his hand. Leon looked young, around 30, 35 maybe. Could be close to Claire's age, but Alice didn't exactly know how old she was either not precisely. Leon was wearing what looked like the same outfit Carlos had worn when they met. Black pants, black shirt, black boots, complete with the vest that supported the Umbrella logo. It made her sick. Sick to think that this was what she had stooped to, this was how low she had gotten. By receiving help from a man who so obviously worked for Umbrella it was wrong. Not like she was so innocent herself, she too worked for them, but stopped emotionally when she saw everything they did. But that doesn't exactly count, does it? Leon was speaking again, but Alice didn't feel like listening at all.

"This is Alan and James. Say hi guys." The men mumbled their hellos. "Let's get going. Fill-ins will be done along the way." Leon and his band of un-merry men started walking in a north-western direction. Alice had to admit, Leon was a good looking man; he had a fairly light skin tone, brown eyes and hair and his shoulders were broad. Alice couldn't help but think how many troubles he carried with him all the time. But he worked for Umbrella no way was she even going to dare and find out more.

"Stop thinking." Chris whispered into her ear once again. Alice looked over her shoulder at him but no more words were spoken. No more words were needed. Alice knew that this was it. That if she was going to be able to end it, she would. No matter how the niggling feeling seemed to get, well, nigglier. _Wait_; was that even a proper word?

Alice sighed and decided to walk a few paces behind the rest of the group; distance was needed in her opinion.

"You mind filling us in on this set up you have here?" Chris broke the silence that had taken over for the last half hour. They were in the middle of nowhere. Rundown buildings were scattered all over, but no sign of the undead. Alice couldn't help but feel uncomfortable at this little bit.

"Uh, yeah." Leon only grumbled. "Well, about a year ago, the boys and I here found a bunch of survivors. Like a whole bunch quite a few in-fact. Half the town's folk here. They moved around a lot. So we got this idea of clearing out a city block, and set up shop. Was going good until more people started arriving. We couldn't tell them to go away, so we took them in. We cleared out more space as we needed it. But like you saw earlier, those damn munching fuckers are drawn to us. A few at first, and then more and more show up. That's how we found this abandoned Umbrella facility. Raided their stock of food, guns, the works y'know?"

Alice stopped walking at the mention of Umbrella. "We, uh, tapped into their power supply and some smart guy we have in camp figured out a way to redirect some of that electricity. They don't need it, and we do." Alice felt a feeling of nausea flood her, but didn't throw up. She felt a flash of sadness, but shed no tears, she felt anger, but didn't cry out. She just stood still, and waited for it to pass.

"Alice?" Chris must have noticed she wasn't behind him anymore. Alice saw him make his way over to her, but froze. There was a small rock floating in front of Alice. It looked like invisible hands were holding onto it, cradling it like it was the most precious rock in the world. A few more rocks joined the first in the air. "Alice?" She saw him, moving closer, like he was afraid of her. Alice wanted to walk over, and hug him. She wanted to tell him that she doesn't know what's going on, but it felt familiar somehow. Alice wanted to tell him not to be afraid of her, because he was one of the few that she would give her life for. But Alice did neither, nor did she move.

When Chris finally reached her, Alice looked into his eyes. She could feel the fear radiating off of him, something emitting from him, Alice could see the three men standing behind Chris. Their weapons were out, but weren't aiming. Alice pleaded silent, unshed tears within her eyes, but nothing was working the way it should, and the fear of crying dawned on Alice, that if she wanted to cry, she most likely would end up wetting herself instead.

Something made Alice reach up and touch Chris' face. "Save me." It was barely a whisper, but he heard it. Alice knew he heard it. "Save me."

Alice didn't black out this time. She took off running in the direction they were headed. She didn't even register that Chris was calling her name, or that the four men were running after her. Leon and his goons must be worried that she was going to raid their stash. A giggle escaped her lips, and was surely carried down to the men following her. _'This is fun.'_ Alice silently told herself.

Shaking her head Alice stopped again, and stared at a very small building. It had the Umbrella logo on it. The dull ache was back. Alice felt sluggish, shaking her head like she was trying to shake an unwelcome memory from her thoughts. Blinking rapidly, Alice found herself back on the Arcadia, staring at Jill, and the closest helicopters. She could feel herself wanting to slow down, to stop Jill from doing something stupid. "Jill, don't do this." Alice's voice felt strange to her own ears. She was only greeted by a sly smile from Jill. "Save me Alice." Jill inched forward, but Alice picked her up. Those feelers were back, Isaacs called them _psychic_ powers. Alice called it an inconvenience. "That's what they all say, remember. Save me Alice. Well this time, please anyone." Jill punctuated every word. "Jill, please don't do this." Alice would resort to pleading, to save the life of a woman she once dared call a friend, even if she didn't particularly like her. "Umbrella is recalling its malfunctioning product." Jill's neck twitched the same way Wesker's had.

It all happened in a flash. Jill was in the air, her black hair framing her face. She looked like she was floating. She was bleeding. Alice made Jill's nose bleed. Her eyes and ears following suit. Alice felt her hand twitch, as she was forcing blood from every single place that she could find on Jill's body.

"Alice?" Chris was right next to her. Shaking her head, Alice was back in DC. Standing in front of the Umbrella facility. "You okay?" Alice glanced at him, and saw a mixture of fear and worry etched on his face. "I know what I did to Jill. I saw it." Alice turned her head to see that Leon and the other two men were opening the doors to the facility.

"She's not what she seemed, Jill. She said 'Save me Alice.'" Alice turned to Chris again. "What the hell is happening to me?"

**So sorry for the late update. I had some trouble with my email, and stuff. I feel like crap that I couldn't reply to the lovely reviews I have gotten so far. But, fear not, everything is working again. Except writers block kept me busy. Hope you liked this chapter. Please review; before you leave :) they really do give me the happy dance.**

**UN: Just wait, this story will be amazing, just don't blame us for leaving you on a cliffie you'll love us afterwards ;}**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry for the late update. And sorry for the near month long wait. Writers block smacked me silly for a while there. Thank you to everybody who reviewed. Thank you to my awesome beta, UnwantedSlag, you are fuck-awesome!**

_**EnTeR dIsClAiMeR hErE:**_** I don't own anything, promise :)**

**I was listening to music when I wrote this, and a certain song got my attention. **_**Bitter Taste ~ Three Days Grace. **_**Somehow it just felt fitting with all the drama in this chapter. **

***This one goes out to Shevvy, Belle, Chris and Nikky. Thanks for giving me the inspiration to continue this story. You guys are amazing, and I'm way happy that you are all in my life. MWAHZ!**

**A/N: Anything written in **_**Italics**_** is the thoughts of said character.**

**So here goes, enjoy!**

**Chapter 9**

'_Nothing makes any sort of sense anymore. Blacking out, random flashes of memories, raging hormones of a teenage girl. The damn need to temp these people, just to see how far I could push them before they start threatening to blow my head off of my shoulders. Great Alice, you're talking to yourself again. Snap out of it Skippy!'_ Alice shook her head, looking back up at Chris, who seemingly hasn't taken his eyes off her.

Leon and his merry men had the doors open and were fiddling between themselves. Freaked out, of course. Anybody within 5 feet of them could smell it. Alice glanced at Chris. He had a look on his face that she couldn't decipher. And staring at him wasn't helping either. She wanted to talk about what the hell had happened, but the look he gave her earlier simply said that they will discuss it later. Away from prying ears and eyes, so to speak.

Later wasn't an option when you feel like you are going out of your mind, but who was Alice to complain? He had left his sister, not knowing when or even if he would see her again. And here she was, complaining like a little child because she wasn't getting her way. Alice was sure she was pouting. _'Pouting? God Alice, how old are you?'_

Leon spoke up, suggesting that they get a move on. It was getting dark quickly and neither Leon nor his men liked being out in this hell hole during the dark. Who could blame them though?

DC was creepy looking even during the day. The undead were wandering around aimlessly, looking for a spot of meat. It looked like an atomic bomb had gone off. Debris scattered everywhere. The city looked pale and dead for all intent and purposes. Well, to be honest it is pale and dead. Nothing much moved anymore, rendering the once beautiful city, dull and lifeless so to speak. _'Zombies don't count as those that are still alive, do they?'_

"Come on." Chris whispered, pulling Alice to walk beside him. She kept her head up when they passed the unmerry men. There was simply no way that she would feel guilty, or even think of showing remorse for her actions, even if she didn't really understand or remember them all fully. She was proud, bordering on stubborn even. But it's not like she was going to change that aspect of her life now.

Stepping into the elevator reminded Alice a bit like the elevators the facility in Vegas used. Those thoughts brought with them shudders. Carlos, LJ, Claire and K-Mart. Isaacs really deserved the hand he was dealt. The elevator started moving, causing Leon's men to ready their weapons.

"What are you doing?" Alice glared at herself internally for asking such an idiotic question. _'What does it look like they are doing you idiot?'_

Shrugging, Leon simply replied. "We got a few reports that the undead had gone underground to get at us. Figure they smelled us in here, so they came in. that's why we keep it locked and also why nobody comes out here unless they are escorted." He didn't even bother to look back at her when he spoke. _'Prick.'_ Alice thought.

Alice nodded in understanding. "Makes sense. They do have an amazing sense of smell those bastards." Chris said, he didn't bother to look at Leon either, pulling his weapon out instead, inspecting it slightly.

Leon chuckled and nodded in agreement. _'Men.'_ The elevator came to a stop a few seconds later. The place was stripped bare. Wires were hanging loosely from the ceiling, metal was stripped from the walls, but the floor remained intact. Obviously the floors were still intact. Can't be looking where to put your feet when you are running for your life. This fact made Alice laugh a little. Getting a strange look from the men around her, Alice rolled her eyes and attempted to explain.

"Carlos always said never to be the fastest runner, just be faster than the guy in front of you. And in here, the floors are intact, so that could be rather easy. I happen to run faster than all of you." Alice concluded. Both Chris and Leon chuckled.

"Your girl her has a twisted sense of humor Redfield." Neither Alice nor Chris said anything. 'Your girl' sounded good to both of them, but that would never be revealed by either of them. Ever.

Moving off the elevator, Leon instructed his mean to take point. 'Move slowly and be certain' were the exact words he used. Moving down the corridor at a slow pace that annoyed Alice highly, Chris pushed Alice in front of him, mumbling something that if she was going to save the world, he wouldn't be the guy that got her killed. That resulted in a scoffing from the front and a semi-blush from Alice. Her ears were the only things that blushed. In fact, they turned a faint shade of pink.

"Right, central control room in up ahead. Move quickly, we don't know if they have gotten in yet, okay?" Alice nodded and pulled her gun out. Moving up the next few corridors quickly, Alice noted that this facility resembled the Hive a little too much.

Thinking quickly, Alice reached her hand out to touch Leon's arm to grab his attention. "Leon, does this facility have a research area?" Leon looked back and replied in a whisper. "Yes, it does. Why you wanna know?" Alice stiffened a little and stopped abruptly.

"They might have an original vial of the T-virus, or at least have some information on the combinations Jill mentioned." Alice turned to Chris, needing him to understand this to confirm her point.

"Well, DC was the last to fall. You may be right, though I doubt they have a vial, they may have information up to the day the crew was killed." Chris whispered back. Alice nodded and looked to Leon, silently asking for permission to take a slight detour.

"Well then, let's go missy. I'll send the boys up. We'll head there soon enough, just a slight detour." Leon nodded and took point after informing the unmerry men of the change in plans. He said something to the point of 'watch your backs' and 'stay safe'. Moving to the research area, Alice noted that this too resembled the Hive. _'Creepy.' _She thought.

None of the labs were flooded though. Can't say it's a good thing just yet though. They reached the computer rooms easily and quickly enough. No zombies. Just means they aren't inside just yet. This makes them more dangerous, not knowing when or where they will pop out. An image of a zombie Jack-In-A-Box popped into Alice's head. Stifling a chuckle, Alice shook her head. _'Yeah, twisted.'_

They reached a rather large steel door. A worn label said 'Intake Area', which was code for 'Anything about all the illegal stuff we do is stored in here.' Leon and Chris fiddled with the door, and pulled it open after a few minutes. Alice took note of the silence, ignoring the huffing and puffing coming from behind her. Finally pulling the door open, Leon ushered them inside, flicking the light switch, bathing the room in a bright and extremely white glow.

"Here you go sugar. Do your thing." Leon nodded toward a haggard looking chair. Alice moved to sit down, but stopped. "You need to check the other rooms. There is a sealed chamber where the virus would have been held. We need to check it." Turning on her heel, Alice was stopped by Chris' hand on her arm.

"I'll go. You stay here. See what you can find." Chris nothing but ordered. Scowling slightly, Alice nodded, letting Chris usher her back toward the computer.

"You both go. It'll go quicker. And before you complain, mother, I'll be fine. I have a gun. And I do know how to use it." Chris gave Alice a worried look, but agreed reluctantly. The look he was wearing was not pleasant. He looked like a man heading to his death, willingly, none the less.

"Lock the door when we leave, okay?" Leon said, turning to leave. Chris gave Alice's hand a gentle squeeze and followed Leon out into the corridor where they split up. Alice pushed the door to close it, and eyed the chair again. Sighing she sat down.

After a few difficulties getting into the system, Alice smiled when the files she wanted opened. Skipping most of pretty much everything, paying attention to Biological weaponry specifically, she only went looking for files pertaining to the T-virus and its proverbial "_babies"_. Resisting the urge to break something, Alice instead opened the Nemesis file.

Photos of Matt's transformation flew onto the screen. She noted that he was fully turned within a month. The process was slowed down by massive amounts of drugs so that Umbrella scientists could study his transformation. By the end the only thing she could recognize in the photos was Matt's eyes. They were clear blue. A sad looking blue, but it held a sparkle to them. Like a child when he or she were up to no good.

Something else however caught Alice's attention. The serum derived from Matt. Umbrella was planning on breeding more of Nemesis, like rabbits in heat. The only information Alice could gather was that a combination of Nemesis' blood, the original T-virus and her blood were being experimented on, to see if it was possible to create a super-human from the serum. Nothing further was mentioned on the subject, signaling that the crew must have died before any more data could be retrieved. Alice noted the date of the last transmission. It coincided with the last of the messages from Arcadia.

They must have either gotten in very right, or very wrong, judging by Jill and Wesker. Wesker was injured when he took the serum. Alice guessed that Jill was used as a lab rat, and then turned into an obedient little puppy. That's why they were hording survivors. They were going to be their lab rats. Alice deduced from the notes, made by Wesker himself, that after the experiments, test subjects would be released back 'Into the wild' as he put it.

Seeing a file labeled 'Project Alice', Alice jumped at the opportunity to open it. A picture of a pale purple vial and her face jumped on the screen. Apparently Alice's serum was used to accelerate healing, hearing, sight, agility, etc. Basically, making whoever was injected by it, just like Alice. The mixture of her blood into the serum made sure that the virus adapted to the blood of the person, not killing the unfortunate sucker that had been injected with the serum, and turning them into mad cow, er, zombie things.

A loud banging on the door made Alice jump. Running to the door, and pulling it open as fast as she could when she saw Leon. "Where's Cri- Oh my God. Chris!" Chris was hanging onto Leon for dear life. His arms and his neck were bitten into. Looking up, Alice could see a bundle of emotions in his eyes. He knew he was done for.

Pulling him over onto her own shoulders, Alice led Chris to the shabby chair, sitting him down. Without even asking what happened, Leon filled her in on his own accord. "I was over in medical when I heard a crash. Now I knew Redfield wouldn't make so much noise if he knew that there were, uh, _undesirables_ in the area. So I ran as fast as I could, and not a moment later I heard shots. But when I got there he was already bitten. We finished the fuckers off, but he was too weak to walk back on his own, so I sort of carried him." Leon was already pacing behind her.

"Fuck!" Leon yelled suddenly and falling onto his ass next to the door.

"I found this though." Chris said finally after Leon had stopped hi tirade, holding up a pale purple vial. Alice's eyes grew noticeably and snatched it out of Chris' hand, examining it. She started cradling the vial like it was her lifeline. Like it was a delicate china set, and she was the bull in the store.

"You could have asked you know. Just because I'm dying doesn't mean that you can lose your manners all of a sudden Alice." Alice held up her hand to silence him and jumped into telling Leon and Chris what she had found out. Not sparing even the goriest of details. Alice explained about the serum, holding it up gingerly, and told them what it would mean.

Alice fiddled with her thumbs, mumbling loud enough to be heard, but not looking up just yet. "I don't think there are any side effects. I never got any after I got out of the Raccoon City Hospital. I just felt a few physical changes. Like the virus was moving around in my arms. I could see what looked like chunks moving around on my arms and legs. It wasn't painful, just a strange pulling sensation and a weird tingle." Alice seemed to be thinking for a moment. She glanced at Chris, he was staring at the wall. His face was a blank mask.

Alice laid her hand on Chris' knee, staring at his shoes. At some point during the exchange of information, Alice had seated herself by Chris' feet. Chris started coughing, spitting out blood. Alice clutched the vial closer to her chest, jumping up quickly, tugging on Chris' arm gingerly, afraid that she could hurt him somehow.

"We have to hurry. We don't have much time. You are not going to die on me, you hear me?" Alice stared longingly at Chris, willing him, begging him to understand her pleas.

"Leon-"But before Alice could even finish her sentence, Chris cut her off.

"No." Chris said simply. "We don't know if it'll even work. And I for one don't trust Umbrella." He was growing noticeably weaker by the minute.

"I do. On this, I do." Alice looked at Chris pleadingly. "Please." She whispered finally. Moving closer to him, holding his head between her hands, pulling his head up and forcing his eyes to meet hers. "I'm not losing you Chris." Alice whispered.

Alice could see the doubt in his eyes. He was afraid. Not of dying, but afraid of becoming one of those things they were running from. Like Rain, he repeatedly expressed that he never wanted to be like one of those things. He would rather die. And now, when he could live, he was plainly choosing death.

Alice closed the small gap between them and kissed Chris softly. Pouring the affection she felt for Matt, the love for Carlos and her need and her otherwise undetermined emotions toward Chris himself into that one kiss. She was willing him to understand, saying things she couldn't form words for. Saying things they could never say in public.

Pulling back slowly, Alice pressed her forehead against Chris'. "Please." She whispered again. '_Please'._ Pulling back fully, Alice looked at Chris again.

Closing his eyes, Chris only gave a small nod. Alice injected him almost immediately, looking into his eyes the entire time. Chris took in a long breath. Sucking it in like it was likely to be his last. Leon looked at Alice worriedly. Without speaking, Alice could feel his fear. Leon and Chris know each other. They worked together a few years ago. They weren't close, but any kind of acquaintance nowadays seemed to be regarded as a best friend.

"How are you feeling?" Leon asked in a quiet voice, almost as if he was afraid that talking in a normal voice would cause Chris to shatter and fall apart.

Scratching his arm lightly, Chris looked at Leon. "Feeling okay. Well, as okay as I could be." Coughing again and spitting blood out somewhere onto the carpet and looked back to Alice. For a few minutes they made small talk. Alice had sunk to the floor next to Chris again. One of her fingers threaded into two of his. Chris started to slump in the chair a bit.

"Might fall asleep for a minute or two. If I, you know." Chris motioned with his hand waving around in the air. "One to the head, okay?" Chris took his gun out of its holster and gave it to Leon, almost as if he wouldn't let himself to allow his death fall onto Alice's shoulders.

Grabbing his hand fully, Alice gave Chris a small smile. "I'll be here when you wake up." Smiling fully and holding up her other hand. "Scouts honor." Leon sniggered and Chris chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah wise ass." Alice kept smiling as Chris fully slumped on the chair. Not letting go of his hand once, Alice looked at Leon. He looked as if he had stuck his head into a bee's nest. He was getting panicked. Panic wasn't going to help. But Alice could understand it. Leon needed to be worried if the serum didn't work and Chris turned into a meat lover and wanted to chow down on one of them before he could be, er, "put down" as he so colorfully put it.

"What happened? What do we do?" He asked. Alice could hear the fear in his voice. He wasn't even trying to mask it by this point.

"Now we wait." Alice whispered. _'Now we wait.' _Alice thought as she bit down on her bottom lip.

Gently stroking Chris' fingers, Alice started praying. Not that she was ever religious, but she had to believe that something higher than Umbrella was in control now. She couldn't lose him now. She just found him. She couldn't even tell him how she felt, even if she didn't know fully herself. But he needed to live. He had to. He simply had to.

A few hours passed, less and less words were spoken between Leon and Alice. No use in getting to know each other. They didn't need to know each other's favorite color, movie or food. There were trivial things they talked about, like things they miss from before. Funny things they used to do to pass the time. Even casually landing on careers, even though Alice hated talking about her years with Umbrella, she shared a few things. She mostly shared a few tidbits from the Hive incident, Raccoon City and the entire end of the world fiasco.

Chris had grown a little cold, his body temperature dropping a little, but not drastically. But then, as all semi-good things always come to an end, Chris began to stir slightly. Leon reached over to Alice, pulling her to her feet, and moving them both back against the big steel door.

Both Alice and Leon took out their guns, releasing the safety and getting ready to shoot. Ignoring the pang in her chest at the fact that she was getting ready to shoot Chris, Alice stood closer, just as Chris' eyes snapped open.

Chris stood up from the chair, knocking it back by the force of his sudden movement. He took a step closer, eyeing Alice and Leon before flashing his teeth. He looked feral, like a predator stalking his pray. But that's exactly what the undead were. _'They are predators. Resorting back to the most primitive of needs. The need to feed.'_ Alice shook her head, repeating the Red Queens words to herself. Chris hadn't moved, and this made Alice both hopeful and fearful, her fear however was taking over at the moment.

"Chris?" Alice whispered. His eyes had snapped to Alice as soon as she spoke, causing him to take a step in her direction.

Yeah, all semi-good things had come to an end. A very shitty end.

***A/C***

**I had a difficult time writing this one, but as soon as I got into it, it got easier at time went on. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. You guys are fuck-awesome!**

**And I'm pimping my other story. I just started writing it, so be gentle. It's called 'Reality Killed the Video Star'. Please check it out, and feel free to throw bricks at me if you don't like it. Yet again, Reviews = Happy Dance :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm writing an early update. This chapter is going to answer some questions about the new weird stuff happening to Alice. The song, **_**Planetary (Go!) by My Chemical Romance**_**, kind of inspired this chapter. Give it a listen, you will totally love it (I think lol).**

_**Congrats Nikki! XOXO**_

**NB:**** Anything written in **_**Italics**_** is the thoughts of said character.**

_**EnTeR dIsClAiMeR hErE:**_** I don't own anything, promise :)**

**Chapter 10**

Alice stood, frozen in place. _'What if it didn't work?'_ she thought. Chris wasn't moving. He was just staring at them, staring at her. Chris was covered in darkness from his shoulders upward, his face completely in the dark. _'This isn't good.'_ Alice thought. There was no sound coming from anywhere. A pin dropping could be heard in China by the rate they were going now.

A few lights started flickering, casting a low light over all three of them. _'There's no new sunrise. There never will be. What is it that that song said, truth spoken in whispers will tear you apart? Well Norah, you were right.' _Alice shook her head lightly. Dropping her gun back into its holster, she cautiously took a step toward Chris.

"Alice, what the _hell_ are you _doing?"_ Leon said in the loudest whisper he could manage. Alice didn't even bother replying, she simply took another few steps toward Chris. Alice looked up at Chris, trying to see him through the blanket of darkness covering him. Alice opened her mouth to say something, but Chris' sudden movement caught her off guard.

Chris wrapped his arms around Alice's waist, yanking her closer. But instead of trying to rip her flesh off, he held her. Alice stood still for a moment, not wanting to scare herself, or yell at Leon to shoot. She simply stood there while the warmth Chris was giving off enveloped her like a glove.

"Am I dead?" Chris whispered into Alice's neck.

"Not exactly sure just yet." Alice wrapped her arms around Chris' back, trying to lock her fingers together, but having a hard time. 'Huge back. Awesome.' Alice mentally slapped herself for even thinking about something dirty in this situation. _'It's not exactly ideal to be thinking about Chris' back when he's hugging you, you don't know if he's human and a slightly deranged man has a gun pointed at both of you. Great timing Alice.'_

Chris chuckled and pulled back, looking at Alice intently. "So, it worked then?" Alice nodded, averting her eyes and taking a step back. Chris released her reluctantly. They both needed a fair amount of space right now.

"_Redfield!_ You scared me you idiot." Leon bellowed and seemingly appearing from nowhere. "So, what are you now?" Leon realized a little too late that he used the wrong words. Alice turned to the door and summoned her coldest voice.

"We need to get moving. The undead are inside, and I don't think your boys are going to last very long if we stay here." Alice motioned to the door. Leon and Chris opened the door quickly, but Alice moved out in front of them into the corridor. Looking left then right, she called it clear over her shoulder.

"Lead the way." Alice said sarcastically to Leon, who in turn huffed and turned right, briskly walking down the corridor. Alice followed closely behind Leon with Chris at the back. They were walking quickly to reach the command centre where they would be able to get all the information they needed. Chris was unnaturally quiet during their walk. Grabbing Leon's arm to get him to stop, Alice turned to Chris.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked, standing close to Chris.

"Nothing's wrong. I- I'm just feeling a little weird, that's all. We need to keep moving." Chris pushed Alice out of the way, and started walking. He gave Leon the kind of look that said move, or I'll shoot you in the Johnson. So being a man who liked his jingles to stay where they were, Leon walked on. A humming sound reached Alice's ears, making her stop dead in her tracks. Leon glanced back at Alice and frowned when he saw her not walking.

"What now?" Leon was getting annoyed; it was as clear as day in the tone his voice had taken on.

"They're close. I can hear them." Alice whispered. She couldn't start panicking. Chris was still not used to, well, _what_ he is now, and between her and Leon; there were only so many bullets they had left. Chris let out a groan and fell to his knees, clutching his head but only deviating to clutch at his arm. _'Well, there is someone who has worse timing than you do Alice.'_ Alice was starting to wish for the ability to strangle the voice in her head. The physical reaction has started. There was no way they would be able to move him out of harm's way, especially not when they didn't know where the zombies were, or where they were going.

This is it. They had to make a stand here. Even if they wanted to run, they couldn't. Moving quickly, Alice kneeled down in front of Chris, and took his hands in hers. When he looked up, Alice could see the fear in his eyes. All the things he never said were in his eyes right now. "We can't move you. If we do, your most likely going to hurt even more than you do right now, and we would probably get killed because we don't know where they are, or where they're going."

Chris nodded and closed his eyes again, almost immediately. Alice leaned forward, resting her head next to Chris', her lips brushing against the shell of his ear. "It doesn't last too long. You may not believe me right now, but you'll be okay." Alice pulled back and placed a kiss on Chris' temple.

Standing next to Leon, who coincidently had a grin on his face; Alice pulled out her gun and flicked the safety off. Muttering a shut it, the first zombie came sauntering around the corner to their left. "Seems they're coming from genetics. Must be one of the few that didn't come after Chris and me. Bastards have the munchies again" Leon turned and aimed his gun at the zombie. He pulled the trigger without blinking, sending the zombie falling to the ground.

But that one shot made all hell break loose. More came pouring from around the corner they were coming from, as well as from the corner they were headed to. Both Alice and Leon started firing off in both directions. The whimpering sound Chris was making was momentarily drowned out by gunfire. Momentarily, yes, because between the gunfire and _blegh-ing_ sounds the zombies were making, Alice could make out strangled cries, signalling that Chris was in pain. O whole lot of pain.

Alice felt everything go slow again; her gun wouldn't fire as quickly as she wanted it to. Her bullets were running out. Leon was swearing a string of profanities at the amount of zombies coming at them. Chris was making unnatural sounds, obviously still in pain. Alice dropped her gun and started walking toward the oncoming horde of zombies. They were like a bunch of hungry people waiting at a MacDonald's drive thru.

Leon was yelling at Alice in the background, but Alice blocked him out. She started taking swings at the nearest zombies. Throwing punches kicks and head butts, but as luck should have it, just when Alice was about to lose control and let the craziness take over, a hand on her shoulder stopped her. Alice looked around; ready to kill whoever it was that touched her and had unfortunately stopped her from going completely ape-shit on the horde. Alice gaped slightly at Chris. There were no physical changes she could see. He just appeared like the bulky man he is. Chris didn't even look at Alice as he pushed her backward causing her to nearly fall on her behind, and lunged toward the remaining zombies, killing them easily and quickly enough.

Leon was just finishing off the zombies on his side, wiping his brow and turning to Alice and Chris. He looked worried. And without launching a group discussion he stated. "We should get going. The bodies are just going to attract more of them and I have about three rounds left." Leon said, climbing over bodies. He looked like a ballerina, but had no grace. He was the proverbial bull, but now he was wearing Cinderella's glass slippers.

Alice and Chris followed him in silence. The dreaded talk was coming, they knew it, and neither of them wanted to reach that point just yet, but things needed to be said. To, er, clear the air, so to say.

***A/C***

The main control room was empty. There was no evidence that Leon's men where ever there. The door was closed, the lights were off. The equipment had a light layer of dust all over it. Leon used a string of profanities and kicked a chair so hard at went flying across the room. Chris tried to calm him down while Alice hacked into the system.

After gaining access and learning a few interesting titbits, Alice turned to face Leon and Chris, who were locked in a battle of wits, trying to see who was stronger. Arm wrestling was the popular game played today. Snickering, Alice cleared her throat go get their attention.

"Well, I learned a few things. A few interesting things." Alice said, standing up and walking over to them slowly. "Everything Jill said about the serums, the mutations, even the Paris facility, it's all true." Alice rubbed her eyes tiredly. "Only thing she didn't mention is that I am actually unique. The serum only enhances your physical power, mental capabilities, etc. It basically makes you like me, before I died."

"Wait a minute, you _died?_" Both Leon and Chris looked at Alice with wide eyes. Alice sighed, remembering that they didn't know _all_ the details.

"Yeah, back in Raccoon City. Dr. Ashford, the creator of the T-virus helped me, Carlos, Jill, LJ and Angie, his daughter escape the city before Umbrella bombed it. Umbrella opened the Hive, so the infected, the er, zombies and lickers escaped the facility and descended on the city. We got out, the chopper went down, Angie was about to get impaled and I jumped in front of her. I died. Umbrella brought me back by pumping me full of the original T-virus. But don't worry, I'm not contagious." Alice added, winking at Leon who quickly shut his mouth. She left out the part about Matt, about how he saved them all. Looking down, Alice couldn't, and wouldn't think about that now.

Alice laughed a little to break the tension she could feel building and rubbed her eyes again. "We need to get out of here. The Paris facility has everything we're going to need. There's not much we can do here anymore." Alice and Chris stood at the same time, leaving Leon to look up at them.

"I'm coming with you." Leon said, getting to his feet. Alice stepped back, not wanting to be drawn into the inevitable fight. But Chris it seemed had other ideas. He immediately made his opinion known to Leon and Alice; in fact Alice was sure the entire facility heard him.

"No. You have people here you need to protect. I don't remember you as a guy who abandons his cause."

"Cause, what cause? We're just people, sitting around, waiting to die. What cause is that?" Leon spat.

"At least you have people here that love you and need you. You're their leader. You can't abandon them." Chris' voice was steadily rising along with his anger.

"Yeah, and so do you, so why exactly are _you_ going?" Leon said. Alice felt her eyes grow to the size of saucers. Moving quickly, Alice launched herself between Leon and Chris, just as Chris' fist became forceful. Alice quite easily caught Chris' fist within her hand, staring at him.

"Stop." Alice said quietly, but forcefully. "This isn't the time or the place for this. We need to get out of here." Chris pulled his fist free of Alice's grip and attempted to push her out of the way. Placing her hands on Chris' chest, Alice added. _"Now Redfield."_

Alice ended the discussion by turning away from Chris and purposefully heading for the door, Chris and Leon glared at each other for a moment before following Alice.

***A/C***

Once back outside, Leon locked the doors to the facility. He instructed the guards he found nearby, who had been out patrolling, that nobody is to come within 50 feet of the place. He also asked if his men had returned, when the others replied that they hadn't, he bowed his head a moment and mumbled a few more instructions. He turned back to Alice and Chris, clearing his throat before speaking.

"I have some things to do. I can find you a plane, but I need to _know_ Alice. Are you okay with me coming along?" Leon was speaking in a hushed voice. Chris snorted, clearly having made his opinion on the matter clear.

"Leon, I-" Alice started, but didn't know how to continue, momentarily looking at her feet. "It's okay with me, but there are people here who need you. Be sure that is what you want. You have people depending on you." Alice said finally.

"I'm sure. Go back inside. I need to do a few things, to settle some things until we come back. We can leave first thing in the morning. So go get some rest. You both look like shit." Leon turned and headed back into the camp. Alice was sure he was headed toward the living areas, surely going to inform the families of the men he lost today of their deaths. Alice was about to start getting angry at herself for being responsible for yet two more deaths. Her thoughts were broken when Chris tugged on her arm, turning them both back in the direction of the hotel they had stayed in earlier. It wasn't a hotel per say. It was more like a hostel. People passing by would have somewhere to sleep and a few bits of bread.

The walk back to the hotel was quiet. Neither Alice, nor Chris wanted to say anything, lest it come out wrong. Alice kept her walking speed natural, even though she was a few paces in front of Chris. Once inside, and managing to evade Liz, they entered the room Alice had passed out in earlier. The dog had appeared again, and was annoyingly barking and jumping up against them both.

Alice plopped down on the bottom bunk and sighed, rubbing her eyes. Chris sat down next to her, the dog licking his knees, making the fabric soggy. "So..." Chris started but was cut off by Alice laughing. Cocking an eyebrow, Alice explained.

"We're like two teens saying goodnight after a third date." Alice laughed and Chris snorted, breaking the tension a little.

"I think your powers are coming back." Chris blurted out. Blushing slightly, he quickly added. "It's just; I think that they won't come back as strong as they were before. Maybe it's just coming back less potent. Whatever Wesker injected you with must be wearing off. From what you told me, I think that maybe, I dunno. Maybe it started when you were first infected. Or maybe when they brought you back, the extra amount made you, I guess, a little different." Chris rubbed his neck, the meaning of his words didn't go unnoticed by either of them. Alice wasn't exactly the type of girl you introduced to your parents. She was always a little, er, different. But what Umbrella did to her, made her even more of a freak.

"I didn't mean it like it sounded." He added sheepishly, rubbing his neck again. Chris was clearly getting nervous. It made him seem human. Adorable. _'Gah, nice one Alice.'_ Shaking her head again slightly, Chris continued. "It's just; some really _weird_ stuff has been going on lately." He seemed to be finished but was suddenly overtaken by joy. He was like a little kid that solved a riddle and got a piece of candy for his effort. "Oh, oh, and the black outs, I think it was the way your mind dealt with the sudden change over." Chris looked confused with his own words for a moment, but continued to rub Dog Meat behind his ears.

"You were right though, the physical reaction hurt like a bitch." Chris added with a chuckle. "Why do you always go at them with you fists?" Chris looked at Alice as she gave a shrug, mumbling an "I dunno."

"You were going there again. You were going crazy again. Not crazy, but, ugh." Chris ran a hand over his face. "You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I stayed with it though. Wasn't even feeling like I was about to pass out. I think I'm getting used to it again. It doesn't matter anyway. How are you feeling?" Alice asked. Chris looked at Alice curiously.

"I'm okay I guess. I'm feeling a little numb for some reason. That's normal though, right?" Alice smiled and nodded. Feeling herself growing tired and having stifled several yawns, Alice placed her hand on Chris' knee.

"We'll be okay." Alice whispered and started readjusting herself on the bed, heading for the pillows. Chris nodded slightly.

"Yeah. We'll be okay." He repeated.

***A/C***

Leon came back a little while later. Chris, Alice and the dreaded dog were lying on the bottom bunk, fast asleep. Chris had his arm slung over Alice's waist, the dog between them. Alice seemed to wake up first. They spoke in hushed tones, as to not wake Chris. Leon found a plane big enough for all of them. They had to leave the dog though. Not only was there no place for him, but they couldn't risk drawing attention to themselves, not just yet anyway. And Dog Meat liked to bark. Like, _liked liked_ it.

They would be departing early the next morning, just before sunrise. Leon left shortly afterward, saying something about needing sleep and food. In that order.

'_Now it gets real.'_ Alice thought as she laid back down. Staring at Chris for a moment, she moved closer to him. _'Now it gets real.'_

**A/N: It's just a filler chapter, to answer some questions I know you were asking. Hope you liked it. Please leave a review on your way out :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm writing an early update again. The song,**_** The Kids From Yesterday by My Chemical Romance**__** and **__**Eyes Wired Shut by Edgewater**_**, kind of inspired this chapter. Take a listen to it if you want, hopefully you'll like it. On a side note, I want to thank ****Maja****. **_**You believed in me when even I didn't, you are the best friend that anybody could ask for. I hope you have an amazing year, and remember, you are totally worth it girlie!**_

**NB: ****Anything written in **_**Italics **_**is the thoughts of said character.**

**BETA-ED: ****By UnwantedSlag :} "a.k.a the **_**BESTEST**_** beta in the whole entire big fat round shaped world :D"**

_**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own anything, promise :)**

**Chapter 11**

The wall pressing against her back was cold. The kind of cold that annoys you most of all because it cools you down when there is something else keeping you warm. Well not something in this case. Rather someone. Alice opened her eyes slowly. Chris looked so peaceful right now. Gingerly running her fingers over his cheeks where stubble had been brewing, up over his eyebrows to follow the crease over his forehead, taking in everything about him. There were no zombies, no dead friends and no destroyed world in his sleep. He was probably dreaming of lying in the sun on some far off island. "Take me to where you're dreaming of." She whispered.

Just as Alice's luck would have it, Chris opened his eyes at that exact moment. Her fingers were still on his face. Feeling embarrassed, Alice pulled her hand away from Chris' face, mumbling an apology. "I can't take you there." Alice looked up at Chris, furrowing her brow in confusion. "Why would I take you there if you're right here?"

Alice felt her face grow red at Chris' words. "Sorry about that." She mumbled again and moved to sit up. Chris rolled onto his back and Alice could feel his eyes on her back. "I don't want Leon to come with us." Alice rolled her eyes, and climbed over Chris' legs quickly. Liz had brought her a few things during the night, and she could swear she saw a hair brush somewhere. Alice found it at the bottom of the box containing new clothes. She had chosen to ignore Chris up to this point, but eventually she would have to say something.

She always had to say _something._

"We need him, and you know that. You're still going through a few changes and I can't exactly protect both of us with one gun." Alice huffed and ran a brush through her hair.

"Are you sure that's the only reason you want him to tag along?" Chris asked and swung his legs off the bed, getting up quickly so he was standing toe-to-toe with Alice.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Alice was practically staring daggers at Chris.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. He's not tagging along just for more muscle is he?" Chris seemed to be squaring his chest, puffing out like a bird trying to show off to get the attention of the ladies.

It wasn't very funny.

"I'm not some piece of meat Chris. If you have something to say, then say it. Don't beat around the bush with shit like this." Noting the fact he had been doing it for a while, Alice turned and headed to the door, but was stopped when Chris took hold of her upper arm.

Sure, it wasn't meant in a threatening way, but enough was simply enough.

"Back off Redfield. If you want to get jealous over shit then I suggest you do something about it before the girl you're eyeing does it for you." Alice gave Chris a death stare and yanked her arm free, storming out of the door.

Alice stormed outside, leaving Chris behind her. She wanted to scream, throw things, and punch someone, _anyone_. She didn't care who. She's a badass. Just as she is a hard ass. Always have been, always will be. Pacing around in front of the hotel, Alice didn't even hear Leon approaching.

"Is it safe?" Alice stopped in her tracks, snapping her head around to look at Leon.

"Just making sure. I prefer my parts right where they are thank you very much." Leon smiled and walked around Alice to sit on a worn looking bench. Most likely the last bench left in the entire world. "The plane is ready. I was literally heading in to wake you guys up, but I'm guessing that by the murderous look in your eyes that you two had _a bit of a_ scuffle in there." Leon lit a cigarette and took a long drag. Alice could envision the smoke filling his lungs, seeping into every corner and crevice.

Die. Die. _Die!_

"It's nothing. We just disagreed on something." Alice wanted to scoff but decided against looking and sounding like a 5 year old. Instead she took a seat next to Leon. She almost rolled her eyes at her own sentence.

"Fighting about me again?" Leon grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"It's not important." Alice huffed, causing Leon to laugh.

"Well you sure know how to stroke a guy's ego with the two of you having lovers spats over little old me." Alice punched Leon's arm playfully. His laugh is contagious. _'Fucker.'_

"I should go get dressed. We need to set off as quickly as possible." Alice stood and walked into the hotel without another word.

_**AC*AC**_

This was definitely not what Alice needed right now. She had gone back into the hotel, changed clothes and packed up her things so she would be ready for the plane ride over into France. They couldn't fly directly into Paris, because it still is a big city even if it was part of Europe, and well, they didn't know how many of the undead there were around. She had no idea where they would be refueling and ultimately where they would be stopping. What she did know is that they would be walking into Paris, unless they could find a car.

Currently Leon and Chris were making snide comments about Leon coming along. They had been in the air for nearly three hours. The plane is about the same size as the one she and Claire had flown in, except this one however had space for four people. Leon and Chris had loaded the plane up with all the guns, ammo and grenades the camp could spare. The supplies alone would make up space for one person. Then the plane jiggled a little. This caused Alice to freak out, only slightly, promise.

"Would you two stop your bloody fighting already? And don't you dare tell me you weren't fighting. Chris, Leon is here, deal with it. Leon, suck it up. Rub some dirt on it for heaven's sake! Or piss on each other." Alice ranted and scooted back in her seat. They finally decided to shut up, hopefully until they reached the refueling stage of their journey. For some reason that song, Over the Rainbow, jumped into Alice's head.

Ironic isn't it?

That she could be thinking of good things on the other side of a rainbow when people are dying. Being killed for entertainment, being eaten by people, no, _things, things _that were supposed to be dead already.

Rubbing her eyes tiredly, Alice felt a sudden pang of sadness. How long could she go on for exactly? Yes, Leon and Chris were the closest she had to a family. She doesn't remember her mother's name, if she had any brothers or sisters or even the place she grew up. If she was being honest with herself, this was no life for anybody. Chris had taken it upon himself to move around in the small cramped plane, sitting down gingerly next to her.

"You okay?" Alice only nodded, sending the message that she's still pissed about his behavior earlier in the day.

"I'm sorry, about what I said. I had no right." Chris said, not looking at her at all.

"It's okay. But I meant it, if you have anything to say, and then say it. Don't beat around the bush about it. I'm not made of glass. It's not like I'm going to break into a million pieces if you talk to me." Alice spoke quietly, leaning her head against Chris' shoulder. Chris rearranged them slightly so he could put his arm around Alice's shoulder. The rest of the flight was spent in silence, as Alice put her head against Chris' chest, her ear catching his heartbeat, as the hand resting on his stomach caught his breathing.

Like a small, psychotic, but small little quaint family of killers they were. Smiling slightly, Alice noted that Carlos would have gotten along pretty well with these two. They would have shot at each other for a while, but they would have gotten to know each other easily. Missing Carlos was getting easier with each passing day. Chris was helping a little. Just a little, for now anyway.

_**AC*AC**_

The first refueling spot was a small town located just outside of New York, a hopefully small enough town where there weren't as many of the undead hanging around. Before they landed, Leon gave them the plan. He would look for fuel, and the two of them would keep guard. As Leon so colorfully put it, he didn't want anything biting his ass, seeing as he was quite partial to the thing. Yes, yes, the thing. Not like you could cut it up and fry it. Alice doesn't, nor ever will like fava beans. And if Hannibal Lector made an appearance here, he would have gotten his head blown off within minutes.

Alice smiled to herself, sharing an inside joke with herself. The small airport was empty. In a normal Hollywood cliché this would mean that something big and evil was heading their way. But not today, not yet. Turning her head into the sun, Alice pulled the winter coat Liz gave her tighter around her frame. It was just turning from autumn to winter. Where the trees would shed their dead leaves and the wind started blowing, not cold enough to warrant winter clothes just yet, but enough to make you want to cover your exposed flesh.

Chris was standing guard about five feet from her, clearly still doing the job he was assigned, whereas Alice was enjoying the weather. Leon came jogging back announcing that he had found a lovely supply depot. It had fuel and food. Clearly signaling that there were a few people still around, and it was no doubt not in their nature to steal supplies, but there was nobody around to claim it as their own.

Alice instructed both men to go grab everything they can, and hurry their asses up while they were at it. Chris of course gave Alice a weary look, silently asking her if she was sure. Slowly but surely that was getting annoying, she has killed many zombies, mutants and crazy assed doctors. Why wouldn't she be okay? So instead of voicing her annoyance, Alice simply announced that she would keep watch for any zombies and "muties".

Note the little finger gesture.

There was silence for a few minutes. A few minutes of uninterrupted, unadulterated silence. Alice run a hand through her hair and pushed her hands deep into her pockets due to the wind blowing a little better from where she was standing. Her position was terrible, anything within 2 miles could smell her if the wind kept blowing like this. Not like she could stand near the plane, because then she wouldn't be able to survey their surroundings.

Then the Hollywood cliché struck, because something heavy must have fallen over with a loud bang, due to someone uncoordinated walking into it. Unzipping her coat, Alice pulled out her beloved sawed-off shotgun. Deciding against walking toward the noise, she turned her head in the direction in which Chris and Leon had disappeared. She was silently begging them to hurry up, just as a new Hannibal himself showed himself, dragging his feet around the corner.

He was a portly man, clearly balding already. He was wearing business attire, covered in blood of course. Surprisingly, he still had a tie on. Without thinking much, and doing what came naturally to her these days, Alice took aim and squeezed the trigger, depositing a shell right in his face. Alice was about 95% sure he wouldn't get back up, since she had pinched a few buck shots from one of the guards at Leon's camp before they left. So basically the back of his head was no more, well, come to think of it, his face was no more also… Anybody hungry would have to eat around the buck shot.

Just as Mr. Business over there dropped like a fly, Leon and Chris came sauntering from the supply depot. Leon gave a low wolf whistle when he spotted Alice in her "shooting pose" as he dubbed it. And all that was, is Alice standing with her feet apart, one arm behind her slightly and one arm taking aim. Chris gave Leon a murderous death glare.

"Oh stop it. You're like two dogs fighting over who gets to take a piss on my boots. And I don't like piss on my boots." Alice said as they drew closer. Leon chuckled while Chris looked down. Alice noticed it, but decided not to say anything, lest he lose his "man card". She never really knew what that was, figured it had to do with masculinity or some such shit.

Leon started refueling the plane and doing a few checkups to see if they would be able to make it all the way to the next refueling stop. The plane would be of no use to them if it couldn't even make it to France. This left Alice and Chris just standing around. Alice playfully punched Chris' arm and winked at him.

"All right big boy, we're not doing anything right now. Let's see what you've got." Chris scoffed and walked the few yards between him and Alice.

"I'm not fighting you okay." But this only made Alice punch Chris full on in the face.

"Says who?" Alice mocked, circling Chris.

"Says me, I'm not going to fight you. My mother taught me not to hit girls." Alice laughed loudly and took another swing at Chris, hitting him on the jaw.

"I'm not exactly a girl anymore." Alice said as she cupped her breasts in her hands, grinning mischievously.

"I don't want to hurt you Alice." Chris said, taking a step toward Alice, rubbing his jaw lightly.

"I'm not the one who's going to get hurt here." Alice said in a near whisper, and lunged at Chris.

Chris grabbed Alice's fist in his hand easily enough, unaware that he had stepped into her trap with both feet. Alice grinned and raised herself slightly, and pulling her head back. She hit Chris with full force, smashing her forehead against his nose, causing him to stagger backward.

"Come on, this is like taking candy from a baby." Alice grinned the entire time.

Chris straightened himself, squaring his chest and taking a few more swings at Alice. Two of the six he swung had nearly hit their mark, but Alice was too quick. And Chris was too big to move as quickly as she could. Alice slid between Chris' legs effortlessly, swinging her heels to knock him off balance. Chris toppled over, landing on his ass with a bit of force. Within seconds Alice was on top of him, straddling his waist with her fist levitating above Chris' nose.

"Okay, uncle." Chris managed to rasp out, putting his hands up in a surrendering gesture. Alice chuckled, dropping her fist and sitting backward, resting her knees tightly against Chris' sides.

"You did well. A bit out of practice, but you did well none the less." Chris put his hands on Alice's knees and laughed despite the fact that he just got his ass handed to him by a woman half his size.

Leon cleared his throat nervously and Alice caught a slight blush grace his cheeks. Then it smacked her, the position she and Chris found themselves in, wasn't exactly, well, graceful, or suited to be seen by other people. Alice blushed slightly and got off of Chris' lap, clearing her throat too and straightening her clothes. Chris got up too and smiled playfully at Alice.

"Have fun?" Leon enquired when they were up. Alice laughed again.

"It was like taking candy from a baby. A bit cranky but still a baby." Alice grinned at Chris and walked past Leon toward the plane.

"I can't believe you just got whooped by a girl." Leon threw at Chris and laughing at his own antics. Chris took a jab at Leon, sending the younger man running toward the plane.

"Pussy." Chris laughed breathlessly.

Strapping themselves in was quick, and as luck would have it, just Leon got the plane's fat ass into gear and was about to take off; a few more munchers came falling over themselves onto the runway. Being the sick idiot he is, Leon aimed the plane straight at them, but was stopped when Alice kicked against his seat. Like a child who had just been scolded, Leon took off in the direction of more land. Given, not American land, but land. They would be refueling again in a few hours, most likely in London, since they had been able to bring some fuel along with them from the supply depot.

Alice sat a little closer to Chris so she could inspect the already forming bruises on his face. Running her fingers along his jaw, feeling slightly delighted in the stubble scratching against her skin, Alice smiled.

"Sorry about these. You take quite a bit to get motivated." Alice mocked and Chris only chuckled.

"It's okay. It was fun, enlightening to be honest. You taught me a few things. For instance you like getting close to an opponent, your punches do hurt, but it's the amount you give someone that knocks them back onto their asses." Chris took Alice's hand into his, running his thumb over her palm.

"You're observant. But you take too long to react. But once you do, your punches are accurate, and heavy. Yeah, you don't have to hit twice, but the trouble starts when you have to get the hard one in." Alice leaned her head against Chris' chest. Chuckling, Chris threaded his fingers with Alice's.

"Seems we're the exact opposites of each other." Alice blushed slightly and nodded. For the next few hours the plane was quiet. Alice felt in her heart that this moment should never end. But then Leon decided to burst her happy little bubble of sunshine. Sighing, Alice leaned into Chris a little more, very near the edge of begging him to just let the earth suck her into an Alice shaped hole.

"Hey, stop flirting back there and get your asses over here. We seem to have a problem. A big fucking problem."

_**AC*AC**_

_**Thank you so much for reading, and please remember to review. Yes, Reviews = Happy Dance :D**_


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: ****Sorry this update took a little longer than was expected. Please review after you have read and let me know if this story is still any good. **_**Yukicross5**_**, this one is for you! XOXO**

**NB: ****Anything written in **_**Italics **_**is the thoughts of said character.**

**Chapter 12**

As soon as Leon opened that hole he calls a mouth, Alice knew it wasn't going to go smoothly. Nothing these days went smoothly anymore. Grimacing slightly, Alice shuffled toward Leon, Chris right beside her. His hand had taken residency on her behind, sure, maybe he couldn't see where his hand was, since she was wearing a huge coat, but who wouldn't notice the shift from back to ass?

Deciding not to contemplate that topic much further, Alice scooted closer to Leon, hoping whatever he saw wouldn't be as bad as her mind thought it was going to be.

"We've got company." Leon said and pointed out the window. And sure enough, just as luck would have it, Alice locked eyes on the black, bulky Umbrella helicopter that had been grounded. There were five men at the front shooting at the undead, and Alice could see two who were already dead. There would be no way that those men wouldn't see their plane, and most likely, they were either sent to follow them, or kill them. Or perhaps both follow them and then kill them. Not fair really…

"Is there any way we can get a message through to Arcadia? Just to let them know to watch the skies." Chris said, there was a hint of fear in his voice. It was more than understandable to be honest. His sister is on Arcadia. It would be strange if he didn't want to get a message through to them. It would curb Alice's interest even more if he didn't want to get a message through to them. But who was Alice to judge, right?

"I don't know. They did have a few good looking computers back there. Were too far to radio them in though, and we can't be sure if anybody has even thought of taking a look at those computers." Alice said. She wasn't going to lie to him. What would the use be?

Chris grew noticeably tense next to her. He only grumbled a reply of "Yeah." Silly really, he had no reason to even say anything. Just judging from his body language, Alice could detect his desire to jump out of the plane and run all the way back to Arcadia. Back to Claire. Back to Jill. The mere mention of the woman's name caused bile to rise in Alice's throat.

"We'll just all keep our eyes open; I'm not exactly very fond of having Umbrella on my ass." Leon said, causing both Alice and Chris to nod. Shuffling back to their seats, Alice wasn't all that sure that sitting so close to Chris would be a very good idea. He's clearly worried about his sister, and advances from a less than human girl like Alice would be enough to freak anybody out. Well, at least that's what it should be like.

Chris pulled Alice closer to him, putting his arm around her back, his fingers poking her in the sides gently. Alice looked up at Chris, cocking an eyebrow at the all too sudden, yet welcome show of affection.

"Tell me about your life, before this all happened." Alice averted her eyes as quickly as they had met with Chris'.

"There's nothing to tell." Alice said. Hopefully the curt answer would stop the sudden inquisition that had the misfortune to just jump her. Chris poked her in the side again.

"Humor me."

"I don't remember anything from before, okay. The very first memories I have is of me lying naked in a shower with the shower curtain over me. The first dog I remembered tried to eat me. The first man I felt any sort of affection toward, ended up being the one that threw a vial of the T-virus into the hive, killing just over five hundred people. I don't want to remember anything." Alice said angrily, pulling away from Chris, only to be pulled back into his side again.

"Calm down Alice. Look, I know the short version of things, but I figure it's time for the longer one, don't you think? Jill kept talking about someone, an Angie. Now I know that she didn't know this person until the last few years, after we broke up I mean. You and Claire talk about a Carlos and LJ. I want to know who these people are. I want to know why my sister didn't remember me. You can't deny me that." Chris hooked his fingers under Alice's chin and guided her face back up.

"I…" Alice looked down again, but continued. "It's hard to talk about it. Funny as it might sound, stuff like that can fuck you up." Alice sighed for what might have been the hundredth time that day. _'What are you, fifteen?'_

"Tell me about Angie, and Carlos." Chris prodded. Alice knew he needed this, he needed information that was kept from him, maybe with good reason, but maybe, just maybe he has the right to know.

"Her name was Angela Ashford. She was the only child of Doctor Charles Ashford. He worked for Umbrella. He basically invented the T-virus to help Angie. She couldn't walk properly, used crutches to get around. When I met her, we saved her from the school where she had holed herself up. She was infected on a massive level. Turns out Jill had or maybe still has a thing for kids. When they helped bust me out of the Detroit facility, we went on a really long drive. They didn't come after us, because they already knew where I was." Alice sighed and rubbed her neck. Looking out of the window, she reluctantly continued.

"Angie stayed close to Jill; I'm guessing she was told I might be a bit dangerous. They were right. We stopped at a clothing store, so they could get me a few things I might need. I was wearing a white lab coat. Felt pretty naked you know?" Alice giggled slightly.

"Carlos stayed with me in the car; he kind of tried to get me to say something, to make sure I was still me. But I wasn't, and I never will be again. It's just sad that knowing that I wouldn't be the same caused me to kiss him. I kissed him, right there in the car. He was just leaning over to check me out because he said he saw something flash in my eyes. We laughed about it afterward. We couldn't get involved. It wasn't the right time, or the place." Alice shifted uncomfortably.

"Angie saw Carlos as a sort of makeshift dad, LJ was the weird uncle and Jill took over the role of mothering her. They had this family dynamic that I messed up when I came along. Jill made sure that Angie stayed with her at all times. I didn't feel offended at all, and Jill sort of yelled at me the night before everything went to hell. Carlos stood up for me, partly because I could hardly move. I could hear Isaacs in my head; all he said was kill her. I took a swing at Jill, landed it on her jaw and knocked her out. Carlos dragged me away before I could cause any more damage."

"He loved me, even though he thought that I didn't love him back. He always protected me, or tried to anyway. We were on the run for nearly six months when it happened. I guess Isaacs got bored just watching us. Angie needed more of the anti-virus. We were planning to break into a New York facility to get the vials for her. That's when it happened. They took control of me somehow. They made me very nearly kill Angie." Alice sighed and dropped her head in her hands. She felt Chris awkwardly rub her back.

"You keep talking about her as if she's dead." Chris said quietly.

"She is."

_***A/C***_

A few hours of silence passed between the three of them. Chris and Leon talked to each other a few times, just to smooth out a few wrinkles in their plan, where as Alice kept her eyes locked on the window, staring out at the sky around them. Chris didn't badger her with questions again; he prodded a few times and gave up when Alice ignored him. He shuffled over to Leon and sat next to him for a while.

Alice didn't know how long they were in the air before they stopped to refuel. She didn't get out, they didn't ask. She was thankful that they left her alone, but angry too. Angry that Chris would bring up these memories and feelings. She had locked Carlos away. Only when Chris jumped into her life did Carlos jump into her heart again. And Alice didn't want to feel this way. Thinking about all those people who died because of her just made her feel weak and useless. She wasn't weak and useless. She couldn't afford to be.

_Flashback_

"_And after the world ended? Why stay out there alone?" Carlos said with a small sad smile on his lips. Alice looked up at him sadly, like she was trying to commit every feature of his to memory now that she was back. She knew she would get him killed, she just didn't know when exactly that would be._

"_It's just safer… if I'm not around people." Alice replied._

"_But you came back." Carlos said, a smile tugging at his lips as he pulled Alice in for a hug._

_***A*C*A*C*A***_

_The meeting was called soon after their conversation. Alice had informed the convoy of Arcadia. There was no infection. People were walking around outside. They were alive. Claire had not been happy about it at all. She told Carlos to simply deal with Alice, so the fact that she found herself in the back of Carlos' truck came as no surprise. Alice rubbed her eyes tiredly and adjusted herself on the rather uncomfortable backseat. Carlos had pointed her in the direction of his truck, telling her to wait there for him. He had a few things to do before he would be able to join her._

_Strangely, Alice did as she was told. She got to the truck, and got in the back. She was too tired to argue, and she never quite seemed to be able to win an argument with him. It's been a few hours, and Carlos wasn't back yet. This should be a good thing, because if she could fall asleep before he got there, there would be no inquisition. And more importantly, no comments about past actions. Problem was she couldn't fall asleep. The argument about whether she didn't want to sleep, or couldn't sleep was still up for discussion._

_The thought was barely cold when the door to the backseat was pulled open. Carlos peeked in and gave her a grin that should have split his face._

"_I see you're not pretending to be asleep then." He commented and got in next to her._

"_No use. You would just have woken me up if I really was asleep." Alice teased, causing Carlos to chuckle. Taking hold of her arm, he pulled her toward him, pressing her back against his chest. Alice rested her head back against Carlos' shoulder and looked up at him expectantly._

"_So no snappy comment I take it?" She asked. Carlos looked at her and smiled slightly and took to resting his chin on top of her head._

"_You know it isn't your fault, right?"_

"_Ah, there it is!" Alice cheeked and reached up to pinch Carlos' cheek. The moment however turned serious when Carlos took hold of her hand._

"_I know you blame yourself for pretty much everything. But Angie dying, Jill taking off and those people this afternoon, none of it was remotely close to being your fault. On the contrary, if you didn't show up when you did, we would all have died a little sooner." Carlos squeezed Alice's hand and gingerly kissed her hair. Alice didn't reply. Replying would mean that he was right, and he wasn't. She couldn't let him be right._

_They sat in silence for nearly an hour, Alice having slowed her breathing down to pretend to be asleep when Carlos spoke for the last time that evening._

"_I love you, you know that, right?" Carlos said in a whisper, tucking a few stray hairs behind her ear. Alice knew she couldn't say it back, mostly because people she loved seemed to drop like flies all around her. So instead she just snuggled closer to Carlos. _'I love you too.' _Yet the words themselves never seemed to form…_

_End Flashback_

"Alice?" Chris shook her leg to get her attention. "We're here. Leon says we'll be landing in a few minutes, and that it might get a little bumpy."

"Fuck bumpy Redfield, I said we might end up crashing and burning to death!" Leon yelled over his shoulder. The noise in the small plane had gotten far more in the last few hours. Not like Alice would have noticed anyway. _'Too busy feeling sorry for yourself again.'_

Within minutes the plane had started to shake uncontrollably, making the three of them look like popcorn, well, popping. Leon was yelling profanities at the equipment, but escalated when he saw the runway. It was covered in debris, bodies, junk and a few other unidentifiable pieces of rubbish. The airport building was emitting smoke from every crevice imaginable. From where they were, the city looked even worse than Los Angeles and DC put together.

Leon managed to land the plane with minimal damage. Meaning that they were never going to be able to use it again, and perhaps have to sell it a scrap metal. Leon helped Alice from the plane, as Chris shouldered a few bags. He quite effectively earned a death stare from Chris.

"Are you two and pissing on my boots again? I already told you I don't like piss on my boots." Alice huffed and grabbed a lighter bag, flinging it over her shoulder and started walking. Both men seemed to catch up to her rather quickly and had a bit of a staring contest as to who was going to offer to carry the bag Alice was hauling. After they both asked if they could carry the bag, she declined, politely, er, "I'm not a child or immobile. I can carry my own damn bag!"

They entered the once lovely city of Paris on foot. There was nothing and nobody around. An eerie silence fell over them as they walked slowly through the streets of Paris. Each of them was having their own shock and revelation.

"Well fuck me on a cracker." Leon said under his breath, his eyes looking like saucers.

"It's getting dark. We need to move." Chris said.

"Alice, what do you want to do?" Both men looked at Alice, except Alice wasn't looking at them, or even paying attention to them. The last time she had been in Paris, she was on assignment. Soon after that rather harrowing ordeal she was moved to Raccoon City. Protect the hive was all they said. Nothing more, nothing less. Except this wasn't the thing that caught her attention either.

"Alice?" Chris whispered in her ear.

"We have to move. Right now, we have to move." Alice said in a calm voice, yet panic seemed to seep into her apparent calm demeanor.

"What is it?" Chris breathed. Alice turned to face him.

"Remember that thing that came after us in the prison?" Chris nodded in agreement, having only to go on the information Claire provided him later on.

"This thing is its big brother." Alice turned on her heel and started jogging down the ruined road.

"Look for a place we can stay for the night." Alice said as she passed Leon.

Moving quickly, all three of them moved down the street quietly, making good use of the training they had received. Leon had moved in front of Alice, positioning her between himself and Chris. They were lugging the supplies with them, stopping only momentarily when they heard noises coming from behind them.

"We need to hurry. They are getting way too close." Alice said, her breathing was labored, coming out in pants instead of a normal controlled flow. There was something wrong, but she didn't know what, yet.

"Here" Leon said, kicking open the door to a small two story hotel. Alice soon followed, Chris on her heels. Leon took the bag Alice was carrying after shooting her a dirty look.

"You know, this hero complex of yours seems to be getting you tired." Leon teased, which unfortunately Alice was not in the mood for.

"Shut up Leon." She turned and headed upstairs, shooting back a warning of castration to anybody who came up after her. Alice barely made it up the stairs when she heard the raised voices downstairs.

"What the fuck Kennedy?" Chris grumbled. Alice could picture him standing with his hands on his hips, staring a hole in the back of Leon's head, waiting for him to turn around so the verbal abuse could continue.

"What?" Leon must have shot over his shoulder. The unpacking of guns and ammo hadn't stopped.

"You know what you idiot. I just got her to soften up a bit, and then you go and open your mouth, sending her back into the cave called Alice, making sure she arms herself to the teeth."

Leon chuckled and must have turned around by now, since his voice was clearer. "You're the idiot Chris. You must be pretty blind to the fact that she tenses up when you talk about Jill. Or the fact that she didn't kick your ass when you touched _her_ ass earlier." There was silence for a brief moment before Leon continued.

"Look, I know that you're pretty freaked out by now. I mean, I only saw a fraction of the weird shit that surrounds that girl and I'm plenty freaked out by the little I have seen. But that girl needs you, so stop being a tit and go be there for her. And stop talking about Jill. That girl is bad news and you know it."

Chris didn't reply, Alice didn't wait around to listen for one either. There was a horrific moan outside of the building and a scraping sound. Alice ran up the remaining stairs and flew through a hotel room door, not bothering to check for any of the undead. There weren't any. She couldn't _feel_ them. _'Wait, feel them? You can't feel any in this building? This is not good.'_

She could feel however that there was something outside the hotel, standing in the street. Reaching the window, Alice approached it slowly, pulling the shredded curtains aside to get a better look at the street. The window was dirty, but Alice could make out a figure staring at the building. The humdrum of the undead were approaching slowly.

Alice decided not to stick around, and practically flew out the door and down the stairs, nearly jumping on Chris when she saw him.

"He's outside. He's just standing there, staring at the hotel." She said calmly.

"What do you want to do?" Chris asked, the question was obviously sprawled on Leon's face too.

"I don't want to move around the city at night. I'll start looking for a way to get out of here without drawing their attention. I have an idea to keep them occupied long enough so we can make a run for it if we have to." Alice said, already turning around to check for a possible escape.

"Wait, what idea?" Leon asked, while Chris was giving her a concerned look. Stopping abruptly, and turning to face both men, Alice donned her best, most sadistic grin.

"Oh, you'll see." Turning around and heading for the back of the building, Alice wiped her grin off her face, barely noticing that Chris was walking behind her and reaching out to tug on her arm.

Chris took hold of her arm and walked with her until they were just out of earshot of Leon. He looked calm on the outside, but somehow Alice knew he was a little panicked, since he just walked out of a surrounded prison, into a surrounded hotel. He must think he has rotten luck, or rotten taste in women to have followed her out here. _'Yeah, keep going with the self pity there Alice, you were doing _so_ well.'_

"Be careful." Chris simply said, squeezing her hand gently. He turned and walked back toward Leon. If this was any other situation, she would be jumping for joy and grinning like a mad woman, but this however wasn't one of those sweet moments where the audience goes 'AWWW.' This was the moment where Alice began doubting her plan. The first time she started doubting sacrificing herself for the lives of others. She would still do it, except now she would feel guilty about it. She would feel guilty because she didn't want to yank herself away from these people just yet.

She didn't want to yank herself away from Chris yet. Jill's words echoed through her mind. 'You're not going to help anyone now Alice.' Yup, she was totally right, this wasn't the time or the place for anything to happen, yet with a simple gesture, he made it real. He made her imminent death real. Alice never doubted herself. Never, not even once. Not until now.

"What are you doing?" She whispered to no one and everyone at the same time. _'What are you doing?' _Alice turned away from Chris' retreating form and headed to the manager's office. However what she found there, wasn't something she was expecting at all, and as the cruel world would have it, she's pretty much seen it all. Until now that is.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review on your way out :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:**** Sorry this update took a little longer than was expected. Please review after you have read and let me know if this story is still any good. I don't own anything related to Resident Evil or Ramen noodles. I just own the PC I used to type it all out as well as the music I was listening to.**

*******NB:**** Anything written in **_**Italics **_**is the thoughts of said character.**

**Chapter 13**

What surprised Alice wasn't the fact that she was looking at a mutilated corpse, but who the corpse reminded her of. The only thing she could pick out of the blood smears and missing chunks of flesh was that it was a man. It appeared to be an elderly man perhaps near his fifties or just over. He reminded Alice of her own father. Strange as the thought might be, because Alice doesn't remember much of her father. Only that he was near his fifties when he died. She doesn't even remember what he died of, or if she went to his funeral.

Alice merely blinked and stepped over the body, making her way out of the back door with ease. She didn't feel a thing as she grabbed the man by the arms and pulled him out the door and down the back alley behind the small hotel. Reaching the medium sized wall that sectioned off the alley from the street, Alice hoisted the body up against the wall. Pushing him over was easy as she watched him tumble over the wall, his body sprawled in an awkward manner. _'Bye dad.'_

Wiping her palms on her pants, Alice did a quick survey of the surrounding area. The street was deathly quiet. There was a small breeze whipping around the corners lazily. A few lone pages of an old and faded newspaper made a notion of moving, but then lay back down. Something felt very odd.

Alice turned on her heel and walked quickly back into the hotel, closing and locking the back door. She found Leon and Chris positioning their weapons along the windows, moving slowly and stealthily.

"Something isn't right." Alice said. Both Leon and Chris whipped their heads around to look at her. Neither of them noticed her even coming back into the room. Leon gave her a quizzical look.

"Whatever could you mean dearest?" Leon grinned as soon as Alice scowled at the stupid new nickname.

"There are no bodies. I checked outside, no bodies. Look out of the windows, you'll see it too. Where are they?" Alice couldn't help but shudder at the feeling of déjà vu smacking down on her.

Moving closer to Chris, Alice peered out of the window. She couldn't help the gasp or the sudden new shape of her eyes.

"Where the fuck did it go?" Alice demanded, stepping back and looked accusingly between Leon and Chris. Both men had moved to the windows to try and see what Alice was going on about. The sudden silence throughout the room confirmed her fears. Leon only worded them correctly, and in the only way he knew how.

"What the fuck? This is not happening. We heard its footsteps, it sounded like a ton of bricks hitting the pavement. How the fuck did it just disappear without us even noticing it?" Leon nearly yelled. Chris had become frighteningly quiet.

"Alice." Chris said in a near whisper. Alice had seen him move closer to her shortly after Leon had begun his poetic reiteration. Chris wiped Alice's cheek and stepped away, but not before concluding in a low voice that she had blood on her cheek.

"I'll keep guard. Fuck this, that motherfucker is not getting away from me this easily. I'm going to kick its big fat ass and shove that axe right up its ass!" Leon half yelled. Alice smiled slightly, seemingly finding his outburst amusing. Chris remained stone faced.

For the first time in a long time, Alice felt real guilt; she felt the pangs of embarrassment dawning on her. _'Does he know?'_ she asked herself. Chris grabbed a few guns and turned to Alice, handing them over to her.

"Alice and I will set up the rest of the perimeter. Better safe than sorry, don't you think?" Chris gave Alice a look and then marched up the stairs.

"What's crawled up his ass?" Leon spat.

"What's up with the over use of ass?" Alice could sense Leon was annoyed, but she couldn't peg the reason though. Shrugging her shoulders, Alice set off after Chris. She found him in a bedroom facing the street, right above where Leon was. Alice figured Chris was pissed about something, _again_. Turning away from him, she started walking down the hall to set a perimeter facing the alley.

_Flashback_

_Alice was running away from bullets, again. For some or other reason she just can't seem to not attract danger these days. Jumping through a window, Alice came face to face with three Umbrella agents. She dropped her weapon as they asked, however she ended up killing them anyway. They were just way too slow, or she's just too damn quick._

_Suddenly she came face to face with a helicopter, the same one that was shooting at her a few minutes earlier. Alice huffed._

"_Oh come on." She mumbled, just before Nemesis stepped in front of her. She keeps forgetting the things that happened just after that. She does however remember his eyes. Matt had the most beautiful eyes. When she came to, Carlos was dragging her over to the helicopter they had commandeered minutes earlier. Once inside, she grabbed the darling asshole by his jacket and dragged him over to the edge of the door. For some or other reason she will never forget the words he uttered in her ear before she threw him out._

"_Everywhere you go, you will bring death."_

Alice had been sitting in the same position for the last hour. The entire hotel was quiet. The streets were quiet. Deciding to stretch her legs a little, Alice got up and ventured downstairs. Leon was sitting on an old lounge chair that he had dragged over to the window. When he heard her he looked up from the scope of his rifle.

"Well hello there sunshine." Leon grinned. Alice gave him a deathly glare and stretched her arms over her head. This action let her shirt ride up her upper body, exposing her midriff and a black mark on her left hip. Leon's eyes grew a few sizes, but went back to normal when Chris barked at him.

"Keep your eyes to yourself Kennedy. You're not too old to get an ass whooping." Alice turned her head to look at Chris, who had mysteriously materialized behind her on the stairs. Eyeing him up and down, Alice huffed and stepped over to Leon to get the bag containing their food supplies.

"I'm going to check if there is anything we can use." Alice said coldly and shot a glare at Chris before exiting the room.

"What did you do this time Redfield?" Leon enquired. His curiosity certainly had been aroused with those two. Chris mumbled something under his breath and plopped down on a chair situated against the wall. Coincidently the chair had a clear view of the kitchen where Alice was rummaging around in.

"Eh? Sorry I seemed to have missed that." Leon teased, leaning back in his chair.

"Shut it." Chris grumbled.

"Oh come on. Whatever you did can't be that bad." Leon said.

"I didn't do anything." Chris snapped. "Alice came back inside with blood on her cheek, but I checked, there are no bodies around, so it couldn't have been because she killed something."

"So what, you think she's hurting herself?" Leon asked, his voice laced with disbelief. Somewhere during Chris' rant Leon had sat forward, leaning his elbows on his knees.

"I don't know what to think anymore. She told me a bunch of stuff on the plane, but something just doesn't add up." Chris sighed.

"Why don't you just ask her man?" Leon said quietly.

"Yes, why don't you just ask her?" Alice mimicked as she stepped back into the room. Her fists found their way over to her hips. Both men looked up in surprise.

"Alice, I-"Chris started only to be cut off by Alice.

"Save it. You want to know about the blood? Okay then. I'm not bloody hurting myself. There was a body in the back office, I got rid of it. That's where it came from. And before you want to interrogate me over why I didn't tell you, I didn't find it relevant. There have been so many bodies around us lately, I didn't see the need in telling you about yet another one lest you go brood about it." Alice huffed.

"And between you and me, I know there are a few things that don't add up, but that's because I don't feel you are ready to know everything just yet." Alice turned to leave but Chris jumped up suddenly.

"I'm not ready to know everything just yet?" He nearly yelled. "I got some sort of fucking virus injected in me and I'm not ready to know everything? Alice, we can die at any minute and for some reason you don't feel the need to share everything with me. How more involved do I have to get? Does Leon have to die before you come to your senses and tell me what exactly we are up against?"

Leon spoke up before Chris could continue. "Hey! Do not pull me into this. And saying that I'm gonna have to die, _not_ cool man." Leon scowled.

"Shut up Kennedy." Both Alice and Chris said in unison. Leon had a snappy retort on the tip of his tongue but swallowed it as soon as Alice stepped closer to Chris, murder in her eyes. They were now face to face and still yelling for some or other reason.

"First of all, do not raise your voice at me. And secondly, no, you don't need to know everything right now. I'm not telling you everything because I don't want to burden you with _every_ fucking detail. If you don't like it, there's the door, don't let it hit you in the ass on the way out!"

Alice stormed up the stairs, but she wasn't alone. In her desire to get away from Chris, he had decided to follow her, slamming his fist into the door just before it hit his face. He stepped inside and slammed it shut behind him.

"Get out!" Alice yelled.

"Now you listen here-"Chris started saying.

"I told you to get out!"

"I'm not going anywhere damn it!" He yelled in return.

Alice put her palms on Chris' chest and shoved him backward hard toward the door. Chris recovered quickly and grabbed Alice's wrists and turned her around, pressing her back against his chest. But Alice was quicker, flicking her head back and hitting Chris hard on the nose. He released his grip on Alice momentarily, but it was all she needed. Alice raised her leg and rammed her heel into his shin forcefully.

Chris groaned and staggered backward landing against the wall cradling his shin and a bleeding nose. He anticipated Alice's next move as he jumped out of the way just in time for her fist to come into contact with the wall, consequently smashing a hole into it. Alice pulled her hand free, but she wasn't moving quick enough to avoid the punch Chris aimed her way, as it caught her across the jaw. Alice fell on her side and clutched her jaw. Murder was plain to see in her eyes.

Alice jumped up and lunged toward Chris, her fist hitting him square in the face. She managed to land another fist in his abdomen, causing Chris to bend over with the force. Alice was aiming to ram her knee into Chris' face, but he caught her leg and turned, throwing her against the wall with a loud thud. Chris stalked toward Alice and landed a punch in her abdomen and catching her by the shoulders before she could fall to the floor.

Alice resorted to a fifth grade playground move as she stomped on Chris' foot. Chris lost his grip on Alice again, and came into contact with a lamp being smashed over his head and arm. Luckily it didn't hurt and Chris grabbed Alice by the wrist again and threw her across the room where she flew into the wardrobe, effectively breaking it. Alice groaned but got to her feet in record time to jump Chris again, landing a fist against his cheek and punching him in the nose again. Chris grabbed Alice by the thighs and slammed her into the wall, stilling both of their movements.

Chris was panting, his head leaning against Alice's chest, just as Alice leaned her head against Chris'. Both were desperately trying to catch their breath. Alice put her hands on Chris' cheeks and pulled his face back so that she could look into his eyes. There was a large cut across his forehead; a cut along his cheek, his nose looked broken judging by the amount of blood pouring out. His lip was split and there were a few blood drops running down his chin because of it. He already had a few painful looking bruises on his face and Alice was certain that there would be a whole lot more marring the rest of his body. Her own body too, _'Most definitely'_, Alice concluded judging by the pain in her back.

Alice leaned forward and kissed Chris full on the lips, not even caring about the blood spilling from his nose or the split lip he endured during their, er, scuffle. Chris kissed Alice back in earnest, running his tongue across her bottom lip. Alice moaned and opened her mouth to his demanding tongue, letting it duel with hers for dominance. Alice dug her fingernails into Chris' scalp, earning a groan from him, causing Chris to pull Alice away from the wall before slamming her back into it again. Alice gasped and pulled her mouth away from Chris long enough to attack his neck and ear. Chris pushed his hips against Alice's as he sucked on her pulse point.

There was a loud knock on the door, causing them both to groan and direct a deathly stare at the door. _'I wonder if Leon has any sense of survival.'_

"You two done killing each other?" Leon enquired.

"Fuck off Leon." Alice half yelled, causing Chris to chuckle. Leon's hearty laugh could be heard as he headed back down the hall and down the stairs.

"We're being rude." Chris said. Alice chose to not reply, instead grinding her hips against his and pulling her teeth along the shell of his ear. Chris groaned and pushed Alice into the wall again.

"Yeah, we are, aren't we?" Alice breathed into Chris' ear.

"Keep doing that and I won't be caring that we're being rude." Chris said causing Alice to laugh.

"Try me." She whispered into his ear again. Chris laughed and let Alice down, holding onto her arms as she steadied herself. Alice smiled at Chris appreciatively and bit her lip.

"You're gonna wear it out if you keep doing that." Chris said as he pulled her bottom lip free from the assault her teeth were giving it.

"We should get cleaned up before we head back downstairs." Alice concluded. Chris nodded and gave her a peck on the lips.

"I have my bag over in my room. I have wet wipes." Alice said, turning away from Chris and heading to the door.

"Wet wipes? Do we have a toddler around that I don't know of?" Chris teased, eying Alice's backside as she walked from the room.

"Unless you count Leon, then no." Alice shot back over her shoulder as she reached the room she had been occupying. Her guns were exactly where she left them. Alice handed Chris a small bag containing the wet wipes and grinned as he kissed her on the lips again before heading out and back to his room.

Alice sighed and stepped over to the mirror in the bathroom to examine herself. Alice couldn't contain the gasp that slipped past her lips as she studied herself in the mirror. She had a split lip; blood trickling from her nose, her jaw had an ugly bruise running down over her neck as well as the ugly bruise that marred the side of her face as she pulled her hair back. Her body felt like a train had run over her. Her back hurt and she had fresh bruises marring her skin. Angry gashes along her back and thighs. Her knuckles were lacerated and she had a nasty cut on her arm from where she hit the wardrobe full on.

Alice sighed and winced as she cleaned herself up as best as she could. Pulling on a pair of sweats and a loose fitting shirt, Alice slipped on a pair of ballet flats and went downstairs.

Leon jumped up and practically ran over to her to inspect the damage on her face. He started swearing loudly as he tried to get a good look at her injuries while Alice swatted his hands away. Chris came down the stairs a few minutes after Alice and this caused Leon to swear even louder.

"Fuck me. You look even worse than she does. Is this what gets you two off huh? Beating the shit out of each other and then having sex in the ruins of what used to be a room? Fuck. Remind me not to get involved with either of you!" Leon huffed. Alice laughed at Leon, but as soon as she caught a look at the scolded schoolboy look on Chris' face, Alice laughed even louder.

"I'm pretty good when I'm good Leon, but I'm even better when I'm bad. Whips and chains excite me you know." Alice teased as she swayed her hips rhythmically over to the kitchen.

"You sure know how to pick them Redfield." Leon said as he sat back down and turned to his gun.

"Shut up Leon. Just because she doesn't do this to you, doesn't mean you can flame all over my parade." Chris mumbled as he sat down again in the chair facing the kitchen. Leon let out a hearty laugh, only to have it catch in his throat abruptly.

"What?" Chris enquired.

"Big boy is back." Leon whispered. "Except he's not alone this time." Chris made his way over to Leon and took a peek at who the company might be, just as Alice walked back into the room, carrying three bowls of Ramen noodles.

"What?" Alice asked as soon as she stepped back into the room. Leon and Chris looked back at Alice at the same time. Alice set the noodles down on a small side table and headed over to Leon and Chris, pushing them both out of the way to examine the scene outside. Alice gasped as she did a double take of the street. The words flew back into her mind again. _'Everywhere you go, you will bring death.'_

"Umbrella." Alice breathed, clenching and unclenching her fists at her sides. Without even thinking properly, Alice grabbed a shotgun and flew out of the chair she had forced Leon from, running toward the door as fast as she could before Leon or Chris could stop her. _'This ends now.'_

**A/N: Well, I did promise you guys some action, and there you go. Please let me know if you still like it. Give me a yell about your thoughts about that little, er, scuffle I added. Please review! 3**

**P.S. I promised to dedicate a chapter with action to **_**YukiCross5**_**. So there you go!**

**XOXO**


	14. Chapter 14

***A/N:**** Now, do not kill me after reading this chapter. Leon will never be a romantic possibility and I'm bringing in someone with a little kick. It will be a little shorter than what I usually write, but it's just a little filler. Most of the chapter will be from Chris' POV. Expect the next update before the end of the week. Enjoy :) *runs and hides***

_**I don't own anything, promise O.o**_

***NB:**** Anything written in **_**Italics **_**is the thoughts of said character.**

**Chapter 14**

It was almost as if Chris could see Alice moving in slow motion. Her limbs pushed the chair out from under her with immense force, which in turn caused Chris to push Leon into the path of the oncoming chair, to keep it from hitting the wall and alerting all the very nice people outside that they were in here. Alice darted toward the nearby sofa to grab the shotgun resting on it, but Chris was faster. He had moved closer to Alice with lightning speed and caught her wrist with his right hand, using his left hand to take hold of her left hip. He knew she would struggle, he knew she would try to kill him with her mind and body, and most likely succeed. Just because she looks small and fragile doesn't mean that she is.

Alice stared at Chris, making sure that he felt the murderous daggers flowing in his direction, but it didn't seem to faze him one little bit. While Alice had been distracted with her plot to kill everyone and everything in her path, she didn't even notice Chris and Leon. Leon was cradling his groin, curling over the back of the chair making a sort of wheezing sound. The wheels started turning in Alice's mind. A flash of realization came to her in a sort of "aha" moment. Alice grabbed Chris' hand and put a finger on her lips, pointing to Leon shortly afterward. Leaning forward she whispered an instruction to Chris and looked into his eyes to support her emotional blackmail moment. Chris nodded curtly and moved away from her almost immediately.

Alice bolted up the stairs and got all of her weapons strapped to her within seconds. She had her revolvers and 9mm's strapped to her waist, two more sawed-off shotguns strapped to her thighs, a small dagger strapped to her ankle, two large pump action shotguns on her back along with a rather handy sword thrown into the mix. She was ready for action, and pulled her boots. Bolting back down the stairs, Alice noticed that Chris and Leon were gone, all the guns too. Alice sighed and bit her tongue as hard as she could to remind herself that she knew what she was doing, and that going with them was stupid. She wouldn't survive this, and that was okay with her. Chris knew what he had to do, and Alice trusted him enough to know he would never bail on her, or go against her wishes.

"Showtime…" Alice mumbled and turned to the door. Throwing it open and drawing her sawed-off shotguns at the same time. However what she saw on the other side of the door was enough to make Alice recoil, gasp, pray, kill.

"I don't wanna do this man." Leon mumbled as they packed up the remaining weapons.

"Neither do I, but it's the only thing that makes any sense right now. Come on, we need to move." Chris said, only a tinge of regret lacing his voice.

Leon and Chris moved slowly out the back of the hotel and jumped over the wall that sectioned the courtyard off. The moved as fast as they could without drawing any attention to themselves. Chris motioned to Leon that they needed to stop, looking up; he saw an emergency exit ladder. Both men scurried up the ladder, right to the top of the building.

"Let's get the guns set up. I don't want Alice to be out there without any cover." Chris said in a whisper. Leon merely nodded. Chris could sense that Leon didn't want to leave Alice alone, period. He saw the mutants outside, yet in the back of his mind, Chris could be sure that Leon was afraid that Alice wouldn't be as strong as she made herself out to be.

Crawling forward, both men set up a sniping position on the roof of the building right across the hotel. Chris bit back a gasp of surprise when he saw the amount of men waiting right outside the hotel. The front door slammed open, and Chris saw Alice visibly recoil in shock at the amount of men that had surrounded the hotel. Almost immediately Alice slipped a mask of indifference onto her face and walked slowly, purposefully out of the hotel. _'Damn, that woman has a fucking good poker face.' _

Chris saw Alice speaking to someone, but he couldn't see the persons face. He did however notice that the person has a dark, sunburned skin. As soon as he saw the realization flash across Alice's face, the person she was talking to pulled out a gun and shot. A single bullet could be heard, but for some reason Chris heard Leon cock his gun, loading death.

Alice moved out of the way of the bullet in a blur of movement. She had already drawn her weapons when she exited the hotel, now she was aiming them. Without any hesitation, Alice started firing on the group in front of her. Leon looked to Chris, a look of panic on his face.

"I'll cover Alice; you get that big mamma jamma." Chris said quickly and moved to look down the sight of his weapon. Chris knew that Leon had a smirk on his face, and mere seconds after Alice started shooting, both men had joined in. Leon kept firing rounds off into the back, neck and head of the executioner. Problem is that it now started stalking Alice, a fact Chris was sure she had noticed while killing off some more Umbrella agents. She had dropped her sawed-offs and pulled the pump-action off her back and continued shooting.

Chris could have easily compared her to a ballerina. The ease and grace she possessed while killing people was unmatched. Not even he could shoot so accurately. Leon kept shooting, and Chris kept covering Alice, shooting agents that got a little too close to her. Chris was anticipating her next move. As soon as the gun was empty, she would drop it and move on to hand-to-hand combat instead. Alice however didn't follow that one either; she pulled out a dagger from somewhere and threw it into the chest of the man she was speaking to earlier.

The choice she made by throwing the dagger, had caused the executioner to get dangerously close to Alice. He started waving his axe around, and very nearly killed Alice. She got a few cuts on her arms that Chris could see.

Suddenly Alice stopped moving, she opened her eyes and Chris knew that her pupils were dilated. He knew what was coming. Leon didn't. Alice started walking toward the executioner, who too had stopped moving. Alice started shooting rounds into his chest, but the thing didn't even flinch. For a few minutes they just stared at each other. The next thing Chris knew, Alice was clutching her head and let out an agonizing, blood curling scream. The executioner fell to its knees and just keeled over. Just like that.

"What the FUCK?" Leon nearly yelled. Chris shook his head that he didn't know what was going on either, but jumped to his feet when he saw Alice had collapsed.

"We need to get down there." Chris muttered, and started packing up. He was halfway down the ladder already when he saw Leon's ass hovering a few feet above him. Skipping the last few steps, Chris jumped down and had a running start around the block to get to Alice. He knew that leaving Leon alone wasn't the greatest idea ever, but he couldn't leave Alice alone either. Leon had a gun to protect himself, Alice was passed out. The situation left him no choice to be honest.

Chris rounded the corner and sprinted over to Alice. Chris sagged to his knees when he saw the cuts and bruises that littered Alice's face. Her clothes had blood spatter on them, and it was clear that it wasn't her blood. Chris pulled Alice into his arms and started talking to her, soothing her with his words. He brushed the hair from her face and just kept her close to his chest. She was breathing but her heartbeat was faint. It was there, but faint. Just like all the previous times she had collapsed after using her weird power. Leon came jogging around the corner and bent down next to Chris.

"You think she's okay?" Leon asked.

"Yeah, she's strong. Just give her a few minutes. She usually comes around about ten minutes after she passed out." Chris replied.

"Sounds like she's done that a lot." Leon said, turning his back and pulling his gun into his arms. Even in the middle of the street, with no one around, he would still keep guard.

"Yeah, only when she goes nuclear." Chris said. He was about to ask Leon something else but what cut off by a groan from Alice. Her eyes fluttered open and she stared into Chris' eyes. Chris could see how clear and bright her eyes were. He very nearly kissed her, but refrained from moving. He knew that she had to be comfortable when she woke up, otherwise she might just go a little nuts. She usually woke up with bruises she received when using her power, and always had questions as to why she got them. Not this time though. She merely stared at Chris.

Alice opened her mouth, but a dry croaking sound slipped past her lips. Swallowing, she tried again. Chris had to move his ear to her mouth to hear the words she was uttering.

"Carlos. I saw Carlos."

***A/N:**** *peeks around corner* Please review, they give me the happy dance… you should see my T-Shirt, it says "Don't kill the author." *laughs nervously***


	15. Chapter 15

**+A/N:**** Sorry for the delay. University has been keeping me way too busy and I've been smacked with writers block. Firstly, wanted to inform you guys of a story I'm a proud beta of. Heroheroin by csigurl-101. It's a Chris and Alice fic, and I highly recommend you guys give it a read and drop her a few reviews. You guys have been the light of my life the past few months. By the time this was written, the Resident Evil Series 'Verse had about 291 published stories. And so far, up to 66 reviews for 14 measly chapters. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! Xoxo**

_**#I don't own anything, promise O.o#**_

***NB:**** Anything written in **_**Italics **_**is the thoughts of said character.**

**Chapter 15**

As soon as Alice was out of the chair, she was grabbed around the waist by Chris. He had her by the hip and pulled her toward him to ensure she couldn't get away without a fight, a fight which at that moment, Alice would win with both hands tied behind her back. She stared Chris down for a moment. When it became apparent that he was not going to let her go willingly, Alice stifled a groan and leaned closer to Chris, whispering a few instructions in his ear.

"Pack up the guns," She hissed. "Go out back, circle, get high ground. They are here for me, not you." And with that she pulled away suddenly and turned to the stairs.

Alice bolted up the stairs and got all of her weapons strapped to her within seconds. She had her revolvers and 9mm's strapped to her waist, two more sawed-off shotguns strapped to her thighs, a small dagger strapped to her ankle, two large pump action shotguns on her back along with a rather handy sword thrown into the mix. She was ready for action, and pulled her boots. Bolting back down the stairs, Alice noticed that Chris and Leon were gone, all the guns too. Alice sighed and bit her tongue as hard as she could to remind herself that she knew what she was doing, and that going with them was stupid. She wouldn't survive this, and that was okay with her. Chris knew what he had to do, and Alice trusted him enough to know he would never bail on her, or go against her wishes.

"Showtime…" Alice mumbled and turned to the door. Throwing it open and drawing her sawed-off shotguns at the same time. However what she saw on the other side of the door was enough to make Alice recoil, gasp, pray, kill.

Alice stood in the door for a moment, taking a mental note of the amount of Umbrella agents around her. There were around twenty men surrounding her, the executioner hanging back a little. Alice took a quick breath to steady herself and slipped a cold mask onto her face as she stepped forward, placing herself neatly in the centre of all the men. There was no clear leader, and since they had not yet started shooting at her, she figures someone wanted to talk to her first.

A few men shifted sideways to her immediate right, making a hole for someone to move through. _'Negotiator'_ she thought bitterly. This was exactly like Umbrella, always sending someone expendable to do their dirty work for them, never facing their problems head on. Alice had to do a double, no, triple take when the negotiator stepped forward.

"Hello Alice." Carlos said in a crisp clear voice. He was just as handsome as she remembered him. He was wearing sunglasses along with the standard issue Umbrella uniform. Being Carlos, he added a little twist to his outfit. He was wearing a tight black T-shirt, bulletproof vest with the Umbrella logo. Without even seeing the back of the vest, Alice knew that Olivera was on the back. The combat boots he was wearing reminded Alice of a pair of 'Fuck-Me heals' she owned, and seeing Carlos in them always made her want to maul him.

"Carlos?" Alice whispered. She added a little vulnerability to her voice, causing Carlos to smirk and step a little closer to her.

"It's me Alice, still me." He gave her a sly smile as he spoke.

"You are not Carlos. He died four years ago. Nice Umbrella trick." Alice said, nearly spitting the venomous words at this _thing _that dared to pretend that he was Carlos.

"When we all started working for Umbrella, they took blood and tissue samples of all of us, to ensure that if we were ever wounded beyond repair, they could save us. Saved recruiting costs I suppose." Alice let out a shrill laugh, clearly not entertained.

"YOU are not Carlos." She said again. Carlos took another step forward, causing Alice's hand to twitch. The urge to aim her guns was getting unbearable. Carlos took his sunglasses off and stared at Alice. His eyes were a clear hazel colour.

"I have a question for you Alice." Carlos said calmly. "You were cloned, you used your clones to break into the Tokyo facility, you trained your clones, and not to mention the fact that you DIED in the blast just outside Raccoon City. Isaacs brought you back by using the cells he was able to save. He cloned you. You might be the original clone Alice, but you're still a clone. I'm the first clone made from his DNA, so I'm like you, just version 0.5 of the original. Judgy much?"

Alice didn't even bother replying as she simply raised her hand and shot the agent directly next to Carlos, killing him instantly. No one moved, even dared to breathe. Alice stepped forward, standing toe-to-toe with the_ thing_, and uttered one sentence.

"I'm going to kill all of you." Alice felt herself shift into something else as she took control of the Project Alice part of her, causing all hell to break loose. The agents started shooting at her and Alice fired back. The executioner stalked forward, but Alice paid no attention to it. She focussed on the easy targets around her, shooting the Carlos clone square in the chest, firing rounds off until she was out of ammo. Dropping her sawed-offs, she moved on to her hand guns, each containing 15 rounds.

She didn't waste more than one round per agent, which judging by the armour they were wearing; the bullet would knock them down and allow her to shoot at least two agents between the eyes. As soon as her hand guns were empty, she moved on to hand-to-hand combat. Punching agents that ventured too close to her, breaking their necks the instant she got the chance. She kept a close eye on the executioner, making sure he didn't get too close to her. The next moment two agents near Alice dropped to the ground, causing Alice to smirk.

She knew Chris and Leon were choosing targets now. One, she didn't know who, was focussing on the executioner, trying to shoot at it to keep its distance, but also to take it down, neither of which was helping Alice. While one gun was shooting at the executioner, the other was shooting at Umbrella agents. When a bullet hit the agent, Alice pounced. Breaking limbs, necks, and moving on to the next one to be shot. Alice moved in a smooth circle, taking all the agents down, keeping a healthy distance between herself and the executioner stalking her.

Just as Alice was almost finished with her little dance, Carlos stood up about three feet from her. Alice quickly pulled her dagger from her ankle strap and hurled it at him, striking him square in the chest. Carlos staggered back a little, sinking to him knees and keeling over as quickly as he had gotten up. Alice was determined not to let this imposter get away with trying to be her Carlos. Unfortunately, throwing the dagger had thrown her off of her original plan to get rid of all the agents and then take on the executioner.

Alice straightened herself somewhat to look over her shoulder at the executioner when he swung his axe. Alice hit the proverbial dirt and as soon as the_ 'swoosh' _passed, she jumped up and back up dramatically but it was too late. The executioner swung the axe again, missing Alice by millimetres. When it swung the axe again, much lower this time, its grip loosened and let go of the axe. Alice felt her eyes grow wide and fell to the ground, her back to the road and her feet aligned with her ribs. Alice felt the cold steel of the axe as it swung over her nose, missing her by the width of a hair.

Alice jumped up again, pulling her second pair of hand guns and aiming them squarely at the executioner's chest. Alice started moving closer to it as she kept firing. The bullets had no effect on the executioner and when her magazines were empty, something in Alice snapped. She felt her pupils dilate and the slow motion began again. She threw mental attack after mental attack, each copying the force of the shield she threw around Carlos and that young girl to protect them from the fire. Each blow sent the executioner back a few more paces, just a little further away from Alice.

Between every shield she threw at it, she pushed a psychic attack at it, resembling the attacks her clones used in the parking area of the Tokyo facility. This mental battle continued as Alice felt herself growing weaker by the minute. Blood had started dripping from her nose when one final push sent the executioner to its knees. As soon as it fell, Alice felt her head split in two and let out a blood curling scream as she clutched at her head and fell to her knees. Images flashed through her head. Images of Chris and Alice together; the two of them smiling together when suddenly the pain went away and her vision went black.

Alice collapsed onto her back and lay staring at the perfectly blue sky. At that moment, Alice felt such peace and contentment. It was all ruined when the face of the fake Carlos came into her field of vision and started speaking to her.

"I don't have much time Alice. You need to listen to me. I know you are trying to save the world, but you aren't going to win this one. I'm alive, I'm here. I want you with me." Alice felt her eyelids closing. A familiar pair of lips applied pressure on her own lips before everything went black again. Alice heard Chris talking and just as he was about to ask Leon something, but he was cut off by a groan from Alice. Her eyes fluttered open and she stared into Chris' eyes. Chris could see how clear and bright her eyes were. He very nearly kissed her, but refrained from moving. He knew that she had to be comfortable when she woke up, otherwise she might just go a little nuts. She usually woke up with bruises she received when using her power, and always had questions as to why she got them. Not this time though. She merely stared at Chris.

Alice opened her mouth, but a dry croaking sound slipped past her lips. Swallowing, she tried again. Chris had to move his ear to her mouth to hear the words she was uttering.

"Carlos. I saw Carlos." Alice tried to sit up, but Chris wouldn't let her.

"Take it easy Alice, not so quickly okay. The horse will be there when you are ready to get back on it." Chris said in a whisper. Alice merely brushed him off, but found that the feeling in her legs had not yet returned, so instead she leaned into Chris' chest. Chris just simply wrapped his arms around her as she took a few minutes of silence to figure out what the hell just happened.

"He's dead. I saw him die. How is this possible? I reviewed his personnel files, by the time that the DNA and tissue sample protocol was being worked in, he had already been with Umbrella for four years. Umbrella would only get samples from senior members after all the recruits were done. The protocol was never finished because of the outbreak. How is he alive?" Alice turned to Chris and stared at him, willing for him, hoping for him to have the answers to her questions. But Chris didn't have any answers for her; he merely swallowed and tightened his grip on Alice. Alice turned her head and rested her cheek on Chris' shoulder again and spotted Leon jogging over.

"Listen kids, I don't wanna ruin the moment for you two, but we need to get going. The blood is going to be attracting a crowd. Found a working car, around the corner there. We got all the supplies and guns from the hotel, so we can just pick up Alice's guns here and get going." Leon said as quickly as he could. Alice smirked at him and nodded. She clearly freaked him out.

"Okay. Just give me another minute and we can get going." Leon nodded and moved to pick up Alice's weapons and a few guns from the dead operatives, effectively moving away from the rather disturbing scene of Alice sitting in Chris' lap.

"Don't worry, it's almost over." Alice whispered into Chris' ear. Chris tightened his hold on her and pulled his face away as soon as the words left her mouth. She could see the anger and sadness in his eyes.

"I'm not going to let you die Alice. I won't allow it." Chris said angrily.

"You might not have a say in this one." Alice whispered and put her hand to his cheek. Crawling out of Chris' lap, Alice got to her feet as Leon reached her. Her guns were dangling off his arms and Alice couldn't help but chuckle at the way Leon seemed to cradle her weapons like they were infants. Alice gingerly took her guns one by one from Leon, putting them all in their respective places.

"Lead the way." Alice said as Chris got to his feet behind her. Leon nodded and started walking, his head down. He was rattled, Alice could see that as clear as day, but there was nothing she could do about that now. They had to get moving. A few minutes later they reached the little four door car Leon had managed to acquire. All three of them piled in, Alice in the back because both men insisted on it and she had no will to fight them anymore. She was tired, emotionally and physically. There was no way she was in the mood for a fight now, so she just got in the back.

Carlos' words swam through Alice's mind. She wondered how he was alive, why his eyes weren't red like Jill or Wesker's. Why he was normal and siding with Umbrella. Yet somehow most importantly, she wanted to know why he wanted her with him. Alice would most likely never find her answers, yet the thought that Carlos had gotten away without her seeing in which direction he had gone, infuriated her. She wanted him dead. He was an imposter. _Her _Carlos died a long time ago, and there was no way that a clone of him will ever scratch she scabs open.

Alice just looked at the scenery as they drove out of the city, not saying a word. At some stage Chris had reached back and squeezed her knee and she just cleared her throat. He tightened his hold and ran his thumb over the inside of her knee before removing his hand. Alice sighed and tried to fall asleep, but it was impossible. The fact that she has thought of Chris when she collapsed was strange, and the other man she loved had a clone to show up and dominate his territory. This made her even angrier because she was no one's possession. She wasn't some piece of ass they could fight over like two dogs vying for the same bone. Sighing again, Alice just ran her hands over her tired eyes. She needed to shut her brain down for a few hours.

After about an hour of driving, Leon managed to get the coordinates to the facility that had the equipment to save the world, and kill Alice, but no one said a word about the big fat elephant in the room. As Leon and Chris discussed the best route to reach the facility, Alice mumbled to everyone and no one.

"Tomorrow I die." Again Alice just ran her hands over her tired face and bit her lip. She really needed to shut her brain down for a few hours…

**+A/N:**** Phew! I know it isn't as long as they always are, but I couldn't get it much further than this without giving the best bits away. I have no idea when the next chapter will be up, but I'll try and not make you guys wait that long for an update again.**

**Feel free to give me a few suggestions as to what you guys want to happen next. Thank you guys for reading and please review! Reviews give me the happy dance. XOXO**


	16. Chapter 16

***A/N:**** Hey there guys, sorry it's been so long. University stuff, you know... This chapter is going to be a relaxed one. After the angst in the last few chapters, and the reappearance of Carlos, it's been rough. The end is near though, and I wanted to break the angst a little bit before bringing about the apocalypse again... I was listening to the song 'Invincible' by Tinie Tempah ft. Kelly Rowland and it sort of just stuck with this chapter. **

_**This dirty bird is dedicated to **__Yuukicross5 __**and **__Bhernandez02897__**.**_

**Hope you enjoy, and please remember to review before you leave.**

_**#I don't own anything, promise O.o#**_

***NB:**** Anything written in **_**Italics **_**is the thoughts of said character.**

**Chapter 16**

Alice continued staring out of the window as they moved slowly through the abandoned city. Alice knew it was abandoned because the undead had moved on to where the living where, leaving only a few of them out and about in the city, obviously painting the town red. No pun intended. She should have noticed it sooner. The hordes of undead weren't in the city in large numbers anymore, proving that the facility they came looking for was either very deep underground, or not in this city. The latter seemed to be the case. Leon had dropped a few expletives a mile back. The facility was located outside the city, and they were going to be heading to it as soon as they possibly could.

Problem is it was getting dark. Leon told both Alice and Chris that he despises travelling in the dark. Despise is the most accurate word her mind could formulate at the moment. He said something to the effect of: "I am NOT driving this piece of shit in the dark. We don't know what's out there, and I like seeing what I'm shooting at, so shut the fuck up and look for a place we can squat at for the night!" _Yeah, __**something**__ to that effect._

So that's what Chris was doing. Scouring over the buildings as they drove by, slowly, almost like gangsters. All that was missing was loud music and an obnoxiously bouncing car. Alice sighed and ran a hand through her hair. Her fingers snagged a clump of dried blood at the back of her head. Alice pulled her hand away quickly, not wanting to get into another argument with Chris about the origin of the blood. She was way beyond the point of caring whose it was and where it came from.

Her mind however continually went back to Carlos. Fake Carlos to be more precise. His words rung in her ears, almost like he'd yelled them in her ears seconds ago_.__ "I don't have much time Alice. You need to listen to me. I know you are trying to save the world, but you aren't going to win this one. I'm alive, I'm here. I want you with me."_

_He's dead_. She saw him hit the ground. She put bullets in his chest. He was not wearing a vest, she noted that early on during their exchange. Easy target. Umbrella knew she would shoot him, but sent him anyway. Why though? To taunt her? To make her think back about the time she spent with him, the way she nearly killed him too when she killed Angie? _Sadistic bastards those lot._

"_I have a question for you Alice." Carlos said calmly. "You were cloned, you used your clones to break into the Tokyo facility, you trained your clones, and not to mention the fact that you DIED in the blast just outside Raccoon City. Isaacs brought you back by using the cells he was able to save. He cloned you. You might be the original clone Alice, but you're still a clone. I'm the first clone made from his DNA, so I'm like you, just version 0.5 of the original. Judgy much?"_

Alice snapped out of her self-induced trance and grabbed the headrest of the driver's seat, causing Leon to jump slightly.

"I shot him, square in the chest. I killed him; I saw blood slipping past his lips. I _killed_ him. How the _fuck_ did he get back up?" Alice demanded, looking at the side of Chris' head.

"I don't know Alice. To be honest, Leon and I were a little busy trying to keep you alive to notice anything else." Chris replied venomously. He didn't however think he would receive the toned down version of Alice's wrath. From out of nowhere, Alice pulled a knife and slit Chris' cheek open. Leon yelped in panic and Chris flew to the door, clutching his cheek.

"WHAT THE FUCK ALICE?" Chris yelled as he tried to stop the bleeding. Alice scooted closer and pulled his hand away. The wound had already started healing when Alice ran her nimble fingers over the wound.

"That's how they did it." Alice whispered. Leon was looking increasingly green around the edges and panicked. Alice ran her fingers across Chris' cheek again and smiled. Both men were clearly confused as hell. Just before Chris opened his mouth, Alice started speaking, answering the question that was sure to be on the tip of his tongue.

"They used the serum I gave you. They must have injected Carlos with it. I don't think they have all that much technology left, so they're trying to keep their assets alive, and doing so would mean using my blood. I swear if we turned back now, all those agents would be gone. Not because of the undead eating them, but because they all got up and left, they fucking walked out." Alice huffed and slouched back into her seat. Both Leon and Chris seemed to be contemplating this, when Chris spoke up.

"You could have just said so you know. You didn't need to cut me. Words do work better than violence Alice." Chris mumbled the last part and rubbed his cheek. Alice grinned and scooted closer to the driver's seat, whispering just loud enough for both men to clearly hear her words.

"Where's the fun in that? I like making Leon squirm." Alice grinned again and sat back again. Chris burst out laughing when he saw Leon's face. The poor man's eyes were bugged out and he was breathing rather quickly. The green edges around his face were quickly replaced by white. His knuckles were white from gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"ALICE! What the hell is wrong with you woman? I nearly crashed when you fucking cut Redfield. Not that it wouldn't improve his ugly mug, but do that again and I'm pulling over and throwing your ass out, no matter how hot it is!" Leon yelled. This caused Chris to laugh even louder, the crinkles around his eyes deepening. Alice grinned again and gave a little chuckle, Chris however stopped laughing abruptly.

"Did you just say Alice has a hot ass?" Chris asked. Alice could see his anger rising as he turned his entire body toward Leon. The man seemed to be getting smaller and smaller, pushing his shoulders up and stiffening his spine. The obvious tension in the car about Alice's ass was enough to make her burst out laughing, clutching her stomach. Both men looked at her in bewilderment.

Alice knew that they needed a little humor in their lives at that moment, and she wasn't going to let any of it go to waste. They would be killing her soon, and she would be damned if she went out without a laugh in her throat and a smile on her lips.

"You know you're crazy right?" Leon said which caused Alice to laugh even louder. Leon just shook his head and pointed toward a two story building. A French name was sprawled across it, indicating it was residential. Hell, Alice didn't know what it said; she dropped French as soon as she could. Leon did the translating for her, and that's how they knew it was a residential building.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Alice jumped out of the car as soon as it stopped. She was ignoring the protest of her limbs and the ache in her muscles as she moved to the trunk to retrieve a few weapons and clear the building for them. Both men would be on her heels soon enough. They had made some secret pact with their eyes not to let her out of their sight until they reached the facility. As soon as Alice reached the door she heard Chris say something to Leon.

"She's got an amazing laugh. Oh, and say anything about her ass again, and I'll shoot you myself."

_**~*~*~*ReSiDeNt eViL*~*~*~**_

The sun set about an hour ago. Chris tasked himself with the task of helping Alice get cleaned up. So that's where they were right now, in the bathroom of the apartment they were staying in for the night. Alice was propped up on the sink and Chris was standing between her legs, washrag in hand. He finished cleaning the wounds on her legs and arms, and was now mo0ving on to the ones located on her chest and face. The apartment had running water and just about enough electricity to cook food without being noticed.

Alice had protested greatly at first, but Chris was adamant. He wanted to help her get cleaned up. _No doubt getting his time in with me before the whole dying thing_. Alice shook her head when Chris started wiping her cheek. Chris tried to continue and Alice swatted his hands away.

"I want to take a shower and get cleaned up. After that you can play nurse with me okay?" Alice said quietly. She was so afraid of disturbing this new found equilibrium that she was afraid of even speaking in her normal voice. Chris protested again and Alice shook her head fiercely.

"I'm not gonna die if I take a shower, I swear." Alice chuckled quietly.

"No, I know you're not. But… I just…" Chris sighed and ran a hand over his face. He looked tired. Alice hooked her legs around his hips and pulled him closer to her, taking is face in her hands.

"Don't do this to me." Alice whispered. "You knew the plan when we started this. Please, don't do this to me." Chris stiffened immediately.

"Don't do what Alice?" His voice took on a cold edge. "Yeah, I knew the plan; I just didn't figure I'd have fallen for you so quickly. I get that when you suggested we sleep together, you were joking. But since then, it's all I could think about. And when I kissed you… I just don't want to lose someone else." Chris finished in a soft voice. Alice bowed her head and ran her nose along Chris' cheek.

"I know. I have to do this. I have to do this for you, Leon, Claire, K-Mart… I want this all to end, so that you could all live normal lives again an-" Chris cut Alice's speech off.

"You have such a huge hero complex Alice. No one asked you to do this. I didn't ask you to _die_ for me. I would _never_ do that. I'd rather live in this hellhole of an earth we have, than lose anyone else. Especially _you_!" Chris all but yelled.

"Chris-" Alice started, but Chris cut her off again, stepping back from her.

"No, now it's your turn to listen Alice. I'm _not_ letting you die tomorrow. You won't die, because I won't let you, you got that?" Chris huffed and started pacing in the small bathroom until Alice grabbed his arm, pulling him to her again. She knew there was no fighting with him now, but he would help her tomorrow. He promised her. He wasn't one to go back on a promise, and Alice knew that. He did feel something for her, but they couldn't let that get in her way. She had a job to do. They both knew that…

"Okay." Alice whispered. "Okay."

Chris moved closer to her again, burying his face in her shoulder. Alice ran her hands across his back and rested her head against Chris'. She was still just a girl underneath all the 'I'm going to kill you, grrr' attitude she carried around. She was still just a girl, and couldn't get it over her heart to ruin this moment with the ugly truth. She was just a girl, and tonight, she would be a girl. One last night of being a girl. No thoughts about Carlos, zombies or imminent death. Not tonight. Alice pulled Chris' head up and kissed his cheek gently before whispering.

"I wanna take a shower. Wait outside for me, okay?" Chris merely nodded and sighed. He pulled his head from her shoulder and moved to the door. Chris put his hand on the door handle, but turned to Alice slightly.

"You know Alice, underneath the bad-ass attitude you're a person too. No one expects you to do this. You're just a girl. And I'm pretty sure Carlos fell in love with the girl in you, and not the killing machine you hide in there." Chris said quietly before leaving the room. Alice bit her lip and nodded silently to herself.

Sliding off of the sink slowly, Alice turned the water on in the small shower. The previous owner left all of the toiletries. Alice refused to let her mind go to the dark place when she imagined where the previous owner was while Alice was using this particular shower. She just turned her brain off for a little while, peeling off her clothes and stepping under the spray. The water wasn't as cold as she had imagined it would be. The geezer seemed to regulate the water at a steady lukewarm temperature, and Alice couldn't have been more thankful for anything in that exact moment.

Turning her neck, Alice let the water fall on her neck. Feeling herself relax was amazing. She hadn't been able to fully relax for years now. This was truly heaven sent. Alice washed her hair, making sure to get out all of the blood. She also washed her entire body, twice. When the water turned cold, Alice turned the water off and stepped out of the shower and grabbed the nearest towel .it was a little dusty, but Alice simply turned it around and dried herself off. Alice put on her dirty clothes and towel dried her hair quickly. She couldn't chance a look in the mirror. She didn't even want to know what her face looked like.

Alice had a problem. A big problem. Reality just smacked her in the face. Chris said he's in love with her. Not good. Not good at all. Why on earth does she have to be the one caught between two men? Granted, the one man was dead, but his clone was up and running around, telling her he wants her. Ugh, nothing in life comes easy, nothing at all. Alice sighed and ran her fingers though her damp hair. Her hair had gotten longer. Difficult to think that it's been a month since they left Arcadia. A month. A whole month where she was surrounded by Chris, that stupid dog and Leon. Alice rubbed her arms and grinned a little. _He thinks I have an amazing laugh_. Brushing her hair back from her face, Alice grinned to herself. Being normal was certainly gonna be fun. Even if it doesn't last, it's so much more than she could have hoped for…

_**~*~*~*ReSiDeNt eViL*~*~*~**_

Food. That was all Leon could talk about. He wanted food, and appointed Alice as the woman and tasked her with making the food. She did send him a death glare and her fingers hovered over a few knives they had placed on the counter. Leon backed up and yelled at Chris, saying he should control his woman. Chris' chest swelled a little and his eyes narrowed. Long story short, Leon ran off into another part of the house to escape the wrath of the T-virus enhanced crazy people.

"You should stop scaring him." Alice said as she pulled the last of their food out of the duffle bag. Chris scoffed and reached over Alice to get a few bowls. He was making the noodles over the stove, as Leon insisted they stay away from the microwave. Chris wanted to ask why, but Alice stomped on his foot, silencing him immediately.

"I'm not scaring him. He should learn his place." Chris replied gruffly.

"His place?" Alice asked, chuckling.

"Yeah. He acts like a woman sometimes, no offence."

"None taken." Alice replied, hopping onto the counter next to the stove.

"Be careful." Chris said and pointed to Alice's legs as they were close to the stove. "He's got no problem shooting people and baddies, but he screams like a little girl when there's blood in close proximity. He won't drive at night and is afraid of the microwave." Chris grumbled. Alice grinned and nodded.

"Maybe he can't see that well at night. And he does have a point though; I also like to see where the baddies are coming from." Alice leaned over the stove to check on the noodles, afraid that Chris might burn them, but got promptly pushed back.

"You're gonna burn." Chris said, pushing Alice away a little more.

"No, I'm not. And I don't want you burning dinner either." Alice huffed and swatted his hand away. Chris only chuckled.

"Shoo." Chris said, pointing at Alice's hands. Neither of them noticed Leon's arrival.

"You're like an old domesticated couple. Chris cooking dinner and Alice looking over his shoulder. Ah, domestic bliss. I'd be careful though Alice, in a few years you won't be able to get on the counter, your artificial hip won't allow it." Leon chuckled, and Chris openly grinned. Alice however, wasn't as open to his comment and quickly took the steak knife next to her and hurled it at Leon, hitting the wall next to his right hip. Leon jumped and gave a little squeal.

"Watch it old man. My artificial hip might hinder my walking ability, but not my throwing ability." Alice said with an evil grin. Chris' laugh boomed throughout the kitchen as Leon stalked off, mumbling something about checking the perimeter.

"And you say I scare him."

Alice grinned and wormed her foot across Chris' thigh, pulling him toward her. He settled between her legs again, mimicking the position they were in, in the bathroom. Chris' hands rested on Alice's thighs and he smiled.

"He's right you know, this is all very domesticated." Alice chuckled softly and snaked her arm around Chris' neck, pulling him closer to her.

"So it seems…" Alice pressed her lips to Chris' gently. She could feel him smile against her lips. Chris hands migrated to the countertop, placing them adjacent to Alice's hips. Alice ran her fingers over the nape of Chris' neck, darting her tongue out to tease his lips apart. Chris responded eagerly and took control, sliding his tongue into Alice's mouth instead. Chris pulled back quickly and grabbed the hand Alice was snaking toward the pot. Alice grinned sneakily.

"You're good." Chris grinned and stepped back from Alice, swatting her legs away.

"No matter how good that was, or how alluring your legs are, you are not messing with the food tonight madam." Chris said in his serious voice. "Now, get the bowls, foods ready." Alice chuckled and pulled the bowls closer to her, propping one next to her and two on her lap.

"You're gonna burn." Chris said for the umpteenth time, swatting her hands away again.

_**~*~*~*ReSiDeNt eViL*~*~*~**_

All three of them were reclining in the lounge, sitting on dusty chairs. Leon and Alice stopped arguing long enough to eat. Now it was Chris and Leon's turn. Alice had no idea what they were talking about, seeing as she tuned them out at least half an hour ago. Alice stifled a yawn and rubbed her eyes. The next moment Chris was pulling her hand, looking down at her.

"Leon's taking the first watch, we should get to bed." Chris pulled on her hand again and Alice reluctantly stood up. Her feet were cold, and she pretty much fell asleep as soon as she finished eating. Alice let Chris pull her to her feet.

"Night Leon." Alice mumbled and followed Chris up the stairs.

"Night kiddies, don't wake the neighbors okay?" Leon called back and Alice stiffened. Chris only chuckled and pulled on her hand again.

"He's gonna get shot before the end of the night." Alice mumbled.

"Yeah, but whose gonna clean up the mess then?" Chris said over his shoulder. Alice only scoffed.

"I'll kill him and then bring him back to clean up the mess." Chris chuckled lightly.

"You're a woman of many talents Alice, but not even you could do that." Alice grinned and yanked Chris back, her grin intensifying at his startled expression. Alice took the opportunity to push him against the wall, stepping impossibly close to him.

"You never know." Alice whispered against Chris' lips and moved the missing inch closer, locking her lips to his. Repeating her actions from earlier, Alice slid her hand over Chris' neck and moved her leg between his. She could feel him smile against her lips. Alice ran her fingers over the nape of Chris' neck, darting her tongue out to tease his lips apart. Chris responded eagerly and took control, sliding his tongue into Alice's mouth again. Alice moaned softly, causing Chris' hands to move to her hips and on to her ass. Alice pulled back to catch her breath and grinned.

"Guess Leon said something that struck a chord with you." Chris grinned and ducked his head again, kissing Alice breathless. Grabbing her ass again, Chris pulled Alice up, letting her wrap her legs around his waist before he pushed her into the wall he had been occupying minutes before. Alice pulled back and bit her bottom lip trying to regulate her breathing again.

"Not here." She whispered.

_**~*~*~*ReSiDeNt eViL*~*~*~**_

Alice woke some time later staring at the ceiling. A heavy arm was draped across her middle. Turning her head, Alice looked at a sleeping Chris. He was on his stomach, his arm haphazardly flung across her. Alice noted the many scars that littered his back and arms. Some of them were fresh, made by her of course. Alice grinned when she thought about what they had done just a few hours earlier.

They had barged into the room, but Chris closed the door quietly then backed Alice up against it almost immediately. He kissed her with more passion than she had experienced in a very long while. Alive managed to unzip his jacket and push it off his arms, before she practically ripped his shirt off. Chris pulled off her tight black shirt and the tank top she was wearing underneath, in one go.

The look on his face was priceless when he saw that she wasn't wearing a bra. In his defense he did pay them a whole lot of respect, after he flung her on the bed and took her shorts off. Alice made quick work of his pants and boots as well. After two orgasms, Alice was about to marry Chris, she even admitted it to him, to which he chuckled and said it was his job to marry her. The rest of the night and early morning hours were lost in a bout of moans, groans, sweat and rustling bed sheets.

Alice smiled warmly at Chris and slipped from under his arm quietly. She pulled her clothes on and ran her fingers through her unruly hair. Alice crept toward the dresser in the room and quietly pulled it open. Alice located a pair of socks and crept to the door, slipping out quietly. She had snagged Chris' jacket and pulled it on. Hobbling down the hall, Alice pulled the socks onto her feet and stepped into the living room where Leon was sitting with his gun aiming out of the window.

"Hey." She whispered. Leon looked back and gave her a half smile before looking back out of the sight. Alice sat on the sofa nearest to Leon, which coincidently had a view of the hall. She could see Chris if he came looking for her.

"Can't sleep?" Leon asked in a whisper.

"Just woke up. Guess I've gotten so used to sleeping two hours a night that I can't sleep longer."Alice replied, tucking her feet closer to her legs. Leon sighed and looked back to Alice. He sat back in his chair and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"You should get some sleep, I'll take watch." Alice offered. She knew he would refuse, but it was worth a try though.

"Nah, I'm just worried you know." Alice frowned and cocked her head to the side, silently telling Leon to continue.

"I'm worried that if you do this and it doesn't work what then? You'll be gone, leaving me to deal with Chris. And you know how prissy he can get. It' just… I don't know how to go back to life… life before all of this. I think I might have been scarred for life." Leon chuckled quietly.

"I'm scared." Alice said quietly. Leon looked over at her and nodded.

"I'm scared to do this. I mean, I have died before, but I didn't know I was gonna die, I mean I knew, I jumped in front of a metal rod, so I knew I was gonna die, it just didn't have time to ferment like this. And I hate what Chris is doing." Alice finished in a whisper. Leon gave her a questioning look.

"I'm afraid, because now I know what I'm leaving behind. Don't get me wrong, I'm still going through with it, it's just, now it's harder. When he said he's coming with me, I knew I wouldn't be able to just draw my blood out and expect him to go 'Well, it's been fun, see ya!'." Leon chuckled again and Alice gave him a small smile.

"I knew it was gonna be hard, just didn't bet on it being this hard." Alice whispered, looking down the hallway. Leon sighed and nodded, but before he could move back into his watching spot, Alice spoke again.

"Take care of him for me? Please?" Alice asked, looking Leon square in the eyes. Leon gulped, his eyes nearly jumping out of their sockets.

"He trusts you, and you always call him out on his bullshit. Please, just take care of him for me." Leon gulped again.

Alice bit her lip and looked at her hands, her nails digging into her flesh as she waited patiently for an answer. Leon sighed and cleared his throat, causing Alice to look up at him.

"Okay." Leon whispered and turned back in his seat, angling his gun again and looking out of the sight. Alice nodded and stood up. She contemplated saying thank you, but who wants to be thanked for agreeing to look after someone when you're dead. Yeah, sure, people get asked that a lot, in the event that a death may occur, not going to occur in less than eight hours. Alice shook her head and headed back down the hall. Slipping through the door and shrugging Chris' jacket off, Alice crept into bed again. She smiled softly and reached out to touch the half mooned cuts on Chris' shoulders. As soon as she touched them, Chris' head turned toward her and he pulled her closer. Alice couldn't believe they were snuggling. Alice, snuggling? Hah!

"I'm gonna die today." Alice whispered.

"I know." Chris replied.

_**~*~*~*ReSiDeNt eViL*~*~*~**_

**Phew, that was one long assed chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it. It is the longest chapter in the story, but from here on out, they will be getting longer. The end is near, yikes… trust me, the ending isn't what you think it will be :P**

**Please drop me a review before you leave…**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hope you enjoy, and please remember to review before you leave.**

_**#I don't own anything, promise O.o#**_

***NB:**** Anything written in **_**Italics **_**is the thoughts of said character.**

**Chapter 17**

Alice never thought that a city could be this quiet. There was nothing, no bodies of the recently eaten or of the undead. It was quiet. The quiet turned cold, seeping into her bones and making Alice shiver from the inside out. Leon was walking with a shotgun cradled in his arms, his head pointed straight ahead, making it appear that he didn't feel the need to look from left to right to scan the area for incoming death.

Chris fell in a little behind Alice. Just before they left the hotel, Leon asked Alice a question that made Chris glare daggers at him. He simply asked if she believed in life after death. She didn't answer. She couldn't. But it didn't stop her from thinking about it right now. She checked and rechecked her guns and made sure that she had a few extra clips hidden on her person, and made sure that she had enough knives on her that could take down the biggest mofo that Umbrella threw at them.

Yet her thoughts kept being pulled back to Leon's question. Does she believe in life after death? If Alice was being honest with herself, it happened to be quite obvious that she's not the religious sort of person. How could she be if her kill record was pulled up? She shot people she knew and loved. She shot people she didn't know, all in the name of survival. It was made clear by Carlos' clone that if the three of them went to the Umbrella facility there would be no heroics, there would only be survival. The question of if they would be the ones surviving was the one she pushed from her mind.

They had to survive. Alice had to get Chris back to the ship where Claire was waiting for him. Leon had all those people waiting for him back at that camp. She didn't have anyone to go home to, but it didn't matter to her. Alice bit her lip as they moved across an intersection with haste. This time Leon looked around. No one could blame him for being careful. Once they were a block away from the intersection, Alice allowed herself to think again. Someone once said that a person shouldn't threaten a person if they were afraid of losing. Threaten when you are aware (and open) of the fact that you could lose it all, and still go for it.

The moment Alice realized she was willing to lose it all, was back when Carlos, her Carlos, died. When he gave himself to save the last remaining people in the convoy. She couldn't say goodbye the way she wanted to. It was all in haste. There was no time to get teary-eyed about someone dying. Death is still all around and no one can possibly cheat death. Except Alice. She died more times than she felt willing to count. But Umbrella kept bringing her back. The more she wanted to let go of this shitty world, the more she kept being pulled back.

Alice glanced back at Chris. He didn't deserve what she was doing to him now. He had built up an attachment. Attachments equaled pain and regrets. Alice couldn't allow herself to grow attached to him. _'How do you grow attached when your heart died along with someone else?'_ Her mind yelled at her. How can one know the answer? Alice was willing to die a week ago for what she saw as the only way out. But now? She didn't seem to be so sure. Everything came out quite clear. Carlos' clone made her heart ache for the man, the real man, the man who knew her, the man who pointed a gun right back at her with a grin the size of Texas.

Leon made her laugh when she didn't want to, when she didn't feel like doing anything but stare out of the window and plot the doom of Umbrella. He made her feel like Matt did, way back when. She didn't know Matt for more than a day, but they protected each other, leaned on each other and when she had to kill him, Alice felt like she was killing a little part of herself with him, even with his death by being smashed to death by a helicopter, he did it for her. He protected her, like he said he would.

Chris didn't look at her, even though Alice knew that he was aware of her eyes on him. He refused to let her die, but he didn't see. Her death would save so many people, but he didn't see it that way. When she was still in school, her history teacher told Alice about the leader of a village who had to choose between the king killing his new wife or fifteen villagers. He chose the villagers over his wife and said that the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. He saved the lives of fifteen people and sacrificed his beloved wife.

Why couldn't he see that this is what she was trying to do for them? Yes, the fifteen people did not keep him warm at night or bear his children, but they made him sleep easy after the tears had fallen for his wife. It sounded idiotic to Chris, and even to Alice and Leon, but it had to be done. There was no way around it. 'Death comes for us all in the end' was something Carlos had whispered in her ear one night while on patrol when they were Detroit. Some things never change.

"It's like they are herding us to the Umbrella facility." Leon said, just loud enough for Alice and Chris to hear.

"Seems like whoever is in control down there wants Company." Chris grinned and pulled his gun from its holster.

"Well, we did promise to kill them all. Let's not disappoint them." Alice grinned and shot out in a full run. There was a hungry 'uuuuh-ing' she could barely make out. The undead were still roaming around, but at a bit of a distance from them. Alice could hear the two men running after her. Leon let out a barking laugh that made him sound a bit mad, but Alice only grinned at the sound. They were ready now.

_There will only be survival… quite right._

**:::**

"Is the machine ready yet?" A voice boomed over the electronic box on the wall. They were being rushed again. The subjects must be getting closer than had been anticipated.

"Not yet, sir." The voice of a young man, no older than 25 replied.

"Hurry up. We don't have all day." The voice boomed back. There was a soft click as the intercom was turned off.

"You know, stalling just pisses them off." A young woman whispered as she shuffled closer to the young man.

"I know. It isn't like this might just save the human race or destroy it completely." The young man replied.

"I know, but I- Jim, don't stall this any longer. This has been tested on the last clones we had left, and the program concluded that the machine would only word with the original project Alice."

"I know Cara, just… don't you think that this has gone on long enough?" Jim replied, pointing to the three people strapped to padded tables.

"It's all we have left Jim. We agreed to leave it in their hands, not take the fate of the human race into our own." Cara whispered in desperation.

"I can't Cara. Not when there is so much at stake." Jim replied, pulling Cara's hands to his own. "You do know what he asked us to do, right?"

Cara nodded and looked down at their clasped hands. Umbrella always had a few tricks up their sleeves. But this, this was by far the riskiest, and the biggest one that may just blow up in their faces. Not even counting the fact that they turned the whole world into dead walking. No, this was far worse. This could kill all of them, and then they would be screwed and dead.

"Will you do it Cara?" Jim asked in a hushed voice. Cara only nodded in agreement.

"I'll do it." She whispered back after a few minutes.

"This has to work, and it will. Don't doubt him… or me." Jim let go of Cara's hands and turned back to the computer screen where he was currently programming minute loopholes into the program.

Cara leaned forward and kissed Jim's temple, steeling herself for what was to come. This had to work or they were even more doomed than the outside world. "Just be safe." She whispered in his ear and moved back to her station before Jim could reply. She knew the Umbrella officials were right outside the blast doors and may have even listened to their conversation. They may even torture them when their work was finished, but that didn't matter now.

She was focusing on survival, that's all she had on her mind. Survival was running through her mind, even as she heard the minute blast and felt the floor shaking beneath her feet as a few dust particles fell from the ceiling onto her keyboard.

Jim turned to look at the side of her face, just as the intercom was activated again, and that annoying voice boomed in their ears.

"That program better be ready, because they're here."

_**:::**_

**A/N: Sorry for the very long delay in getting this out and sorry it's so short. RL kicked my butt and I hit a major writers block. I hope you are all still with me, and you don't hate me too much for going off with this one a little bit.**

**Please leave me a review and tell me what you think **


End file.
